ALONE
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. SasuNaru, Shou-ai, Gender-Bender. Don't Like Don't Read! Chapter 6 now update!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** ALONE

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre:** Romance, Gender Bender

**Type: **Multichapter

**Rate: M** (Maaf ya untuk chapter ini, lemon-nya gak muncul)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**ALONE**

**(Chapter 1)**

Aku ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini.

Itulah yang terlintas di kepalaku saat aku merosot di lantai kamar mandi dan mataku menatap goresan yang cukup dalam di pergelangan tanganku. Meski sudah kubersihkan berkali-kali dengan air, darahnya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Dengan menahan sakit aku meraih kotak obat, mencari perban dan alkohol untuk menghentikan cairan merah itu menetes di lantai. Tanganku gemetar dan aku meringis keras saat menumpahkan seluruh isi dari botol alkohol ke atas lukaku yang menganga dan menutupnya dengan perban secara serampangan.

Lalu aku berdiri, membuka kran wastafel dan membuka kaos hijauku, membasahinya sebelum bersimpuh untuk membersihkan darah dari pergelangan tanganku yang telah menetes di lantai. Cairan kental itu terhapus seolah tak pernah ada di sana. Untuk sesaat aku iri dengannya.

Aku ingin menjadi darah di lantai kamar mandi.

Lalu suara bel dari pintu depan menyentakku kembali ke dunia nyata. Bel kembali menggema di telingaku, membuatku bangkit untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil menyusuri koridor, aku melewati ruang tengah yang kosong. Ibu pasti berada di kamarnya sekarang, menenggak berbutir-butir obat penenang. Lalu bel kembali dipencet membuat dahiku berkerut, bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengunjungi rumahku. Tidak mungkin penagih rekening listrik karena aku sudah membayar mereka seminggu lalu. Kalau begitu siapa?

Sesampainya di ruang tamu aku menyibak tirai sedikit untuk melihat si pengunjung yang ternyata seseorang yang kukenal. Kenapa dia datang ke sini? Aku membuka pintu dan warna merah jambu seperti permen karet langsung muncul di hadapanku.

"Naruko!" seru Sakura saat melihatku. Hidung mungilnya berkerut seketika saat mencium aroma yang menyeruak dari dalam rumah. Aku langsung menutup pintu di belakangku, membuat wajah halusnya terhenyak meski hanya sejenak.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku sambil melihat seragam sekolahnya belum diganti, ia pasti langsung menuju rumahku begitu jam sekolah berakhir.

Gadis itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi-geliginya yang tersusun rapi. Tangannya yang mulus kemudian merogoh tas sampingnya untuk mengambil sebuah buku dan memberikannya padaku. "Aku khawatir karena kau tidak masuk sekolah tiga hari ini. Jadi aku mencatat semua tugas di buku itu untukmu. Kau... baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Sambil menyembunyikan tangan kananku, aku mengangguk pelan dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Syukurlah," kata Sakura dengan riang sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan itu. Jadi, besok kau sudah masuk 'kan?" Aku baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaannya saat suara teriakan dari dalam mengejutkan kami berdua. Sakura langsung tersenyum gugup dan berkata, "Ibumu memanggil."

"Aku tahu," jawabku pelan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok," katanya lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah kami.

Kututup pintu dari dalam. Wangi cherry blossom yang tadi mengisi rongga hidungku kini berganti aroma minuman keras yang menusuk hidung. Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka jika Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk ke rumahku. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak suka Sakura atau siapapun datang ke tempatku. Sambil mendesah, aku kembali ke kamarku untuk menyimpan buku itu sebelum menemui wanita yang tadi berteriak memanggilku.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin seukuran tubuh manusia, menatap bayanganku. Lebam di sekeliling mata kiriku kini sudah tak terlihat lagi karena smooky eyes telah menyamarkannya. Lalu kupakai jas seragamku yang berwarna hitam―aku membuka jahitan di bagian pergelangan tangan agar lebih panjang untuk menutupi goresan di tangan kananku―sebelum keluar kamar dan menguncinya. Yeah, aku selalu saja punya perasaan baik ayah atau ibuku, pasti akan mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarku.

Sekolahku, SMU Konoha, berhadapan langsung dengan stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa padatnya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan SMU Konoha. Tidak hanya para anak sekolah, tapi juga orang-orang yang berangkat kerja.

Aku melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan seringai aneh di wajahku. Aku tahu orang-orang memperhatikanku tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak sedang menertawai mereka atau kejadian di sekeliling mereka. Tidak, aku belum gila. Kejadian-kejadian yang kulewati selama 16 tahun masa hidupku, belum cukup untuk membuatku menjadi gila. Aku menyeringai senang karena bisa tiba di sekolah dengan selamat dan terbebas dari rumahku yang berada di distrik 5. Bagi sebagian besar orang, sekolah adalah tempat yang membosankan: bangunan kelas, koridor, tangga, dan lapangan bermain yang kaku berbentuk sama hanya memberikan asosiasi negatif pada mereka. Tapi tidak denganku. Meski ada beberapa pelajaran yang membosankan, aku bisa dipastikan menikmati setiap detik yang kumiliki saat berada di sekolah sebelum kembali ke rumah.

Tapi ada juga saat-saat tertentu aku tidak bisa melenggang bebas, seperti kemarin.

Masuk di kelas 2E, aku menemukan Sakura sudah lebih dulu tiba dan berkumpul bersama kawan-kawannya di salah satu meja, sedang membaca sebuah komik. Aku melihat Sakura melirikku dan langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka. Tangannya lalu bergerak-gerak memanggilku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Naruko, lihat komik baru ini. Apa kau sudah baca?" tanya Sakura begitu aku tiba di sebelahnya. Aku memperhatikan komik di tangan gadis itu. Komik Shoujo. Tidak, aku belum pernah membacanya. Melihat ekspresiku, Sakura pun berseru pelan, "Aduh, Naruko. Masa kau tidak tahu komik ini? Semua gadis di sekolah kita membacanya, lho!"

Aku tidak menyukai komik shoujo. Fakta yang mengherankan mengingat aku adalah seorang gadis remaja 16 tahun di mana impian mereka dikelilingi oleh pria-pria tampan seperti yang ada dalam komik shoujo. Aku tidak memungkiri impian itu, bahkan aku juga memilikinya. Tapi jauh tersimpan rapat di dalam hatiku, kuakui diriku adalah seorang fujoshi. Tingkat akut. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan dalam diriku bersemayam virus F. Kuduga, hal itu kudapatkan saat berusia 10 tahun, secara tak sengaja aku melihat ayahku bercinta dengan seorang pria... di rumahku sendiri. Aku membenci ayahku―aku tak suka caranya memperlakukan ibu―tapi aku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari adegan menakjubkan itu. Melihat dua pria bercinta dengan tubuh penuh keringat, saling mendesah dalam satu nafas, dan ungkapan-ungkapan cinta yang tak pernah kudengar mengalir dari bibir ayah sejak bersama ibu, telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aku juga berlangganan BBC, Be X Boy Comic, yang isinya tentu saja kisah cinta para lelaki. Aku harus menyisihkan uang jajanku setiap bulan untuk membelinya yang aku lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kurasa untuk satu hal ini, aku telah membuat ayahku bangga.

"Aku sudah melihatnya di komik online. Ceritanya bagus dan cukup romantis," jawabku meski belum pernah membacanya. Tapi aku tahu, setiap gadis remaja seperti mereka, pasti menyukai cerita yang berakhir bahagia. Dan komik di tangan Sakura pastilah bercerita seperti itu.

"Yeah, memang romantis! Aku bahkan memimpikan Kyouya semalam, lho!" seru Ino dengan mata berbinar.

Obrolan yang terlihat semakin membosankan itu membuatku menjauhi mereka―lagipula tampaknya Sakura sudah tak mempedulikanku. Aku mengambil duduk di tempat biasa, di sudut kiri kelas di bagian belakang dan mulai membuka-buka buku catatan. Aku mencoret-coret di halaman paling belakang, tidak mengangkat wajah selama beberapa menit. Lalu telingaku tak menangkap suara sedikitpun. Ino yang suaranya paling keras pun kini tak terdengar lagi. Aku sadar, jika si Uchiha telah memasuki kelas. Kuangkat wajah seketika untuk melihat sang pangeran menarik kursi di depanku dan langsung mendudukinya. Ia terdengar menghela nafas sebelum menatap keluar jendela.

Aku ikut melihat ke jendela yang tertutup dan wajah non-ekspresi milik Uchiha tergambar jelas di sana. Sepasang mata onyx-nya seolah menusuk jauh ke dalam bayangannya sendiri. Meski sekilas, aku bisa mendapati segaris tipis senyum di bibirnya. Saat memperhatikan lebih jauh lagi, mata onyx-nya ternyata bertemu dengan mata safir biru milikku. Tanpa sadar pulpenku langsung terjatuh dan menggelinding di lantai kelas.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum... _padaku?_

Aku langsung menunduk, mencari-cari pulpenku yang kini menggelinding entah ke mana. Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai telah berdering, membuatku semakin putus asa menemukannya. Lalu aku teringat dengan pulpen cadangan di kantong jasku sebelah kiri, membuatku bernafas lega. Aku mengangkat wajah untuk melihat si Uchiha yang kini sudah menghadap ke depan, memperhatikan Asuma-sensei yang memulai pelajarannya.

Saat istirahat makan siang, aku menyimpan buku-bukuku ke dalam loker. Luka di pergelangan tangan kananku terasa semakin berdenyut setiap detiknya tapi aku tahu aku bisa dan _harus_ menahannya. Aku harus menghindari hal-hal yang bisa membuat orang-orang memperhatikanku. Aku mengunci loker dan mendengar seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Namikaze. Ini, ambillah."

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di sana dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan suara dinginnya, dengan tangan kiri memegang tiga band-aid yang terjulur ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa―ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berbicara denganku, meski kami satu sekolah sejak SMP. Apakah ia melihat luka di tangan kananku? Tapi aku sudah membalutnya, jadi untuk apa band-aid itu?

"Luka di pergelangan tangan kirimu kelihatan," katanya lagi.

Ah, karena luka di tangan kiriku kecil dan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding tangan satunya, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Aku mengambil band-aid itu lalu memasang senyum dengan kedua mata melebar, hal yang wajar dilakukan para gadis jika si pangeran berbicara pada mereka, "Oh, Kami! Band-aid itu untukku? Aku sangat senang! Wow, di mana aku harus memasangnya?"

Aku masih tertawa tak jelas saat Uchiha beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa suara. Kulihat punggungnya menjauh lalu kuremas band-aid yang tadi ia berikan. Memangnya dia pikir ini di komik shoujo?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** ALONE

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre:** Romance, Gender Bender

**Type: **Multichapter

**Rate: M** (for domestic violance, domestic dispute and child abuse)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**ALONE**

**(chapter 2)**

Aku menyeringai lebar melihat amplop putih di tanganku. Aku lalu mengangkatnya melewati batas kepalaku, mencoba mengintip jumlah uang di dalam sana. 500 yen. Tawaku pun semakin lebar hingga otot-otot rahangku terasa sakit. Kemudian dengan hati-hati kusimpan amplop itu ke dalam tas selempangku yang lusuh sambil bersenandung menuju stasiun kereta api.

Kudapatkan uang itu dari pekerjaanku membantu Yuumei Fuyu mengepak barang-barangnya karena ia akan pindah rumah sekaligus mengantarnya ke distrik tujuh. Tempat yang sangat jauh meski masih berada di dalam kota Konoha. Fuyu-san adalah wanita paruh baya yang tinggal sekitar dua blok dari rumahku. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Beberapa jam lalu aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan ia memanggilku untuk membantunya dan mengatakan kalau ia akan membayarku. Aku lalu teringat dengan nasihat guruku saat SD dulu. Pria bertubuh kurus seperti galah yang bernama Ebisu-sensei itu bilang, jika membantu seseorang, lakukanlah dengan ikhlas, jangan mengharap imbalan. Aku berdecak. Ebisu pasti belum pernah merasakan bekerja keras seumur hidupnya. Jika kau membantu seseorang, dan orang itu memberikanmu imbalan, kenapa harus ditolak?

Langkahku semakin memasuki pusat kota. Kusaksikan malam turun dengan cepat, seperti ada tangan yang memutar tombol pemadam lampu. Langit di atas gedung-gedung tinggi berwarna biru laut. Aku memandang salah satu kedai―tidak, aku harus segera tiba di rumah. Kutatap langit lagi dan warnanya berubah hitam.

Hilangnya cahaya dari atas tampaknya juga memengaruhi inderaku yang lain. Pendengaranku menjadi lebih tajam, lebih jelas. Percakapan orang-orang yang awalnya terdengar seperti bisikan-bisikan sekarang menjadi lebih mirip nyanyian pesta, diselingi tawa dan pekikan kecil. Gelas-gelas berdentingan dan piring-piring bersenggolan dengan nyaring. Di kejauhan, dari sebuah jembatan layang terdengar suara menderum lori-lori menuju jalan utama di sebelah barat kota.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah dan menyandarkan punggungku ke salah satu pilar sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Konoha masih tetap kota yang sibuk, dan energi fisik itu masih ada di sana. Orang-orang bergerak dalam kelompok-kelompok yang penuh semangat. Ah, keretaku sudah datang. Aku harus segera naik dan selama sejam menjadi salah satu ikan sarden di dalam sana.

Berdiri berhadapan dengan pintu kereta, tangan kiriku berpegangan pada tiang di dekatku. Melalui kaca, bisa kulihat bayanganku sendiri yang tersenyum karena memikirkan pizza hangat yang sebentar lagi kucicipi. Ya, aku belum pernah mencoba pizza sekalipun. Ibu biasa memberiku uang saku, tapi tidak cukup kugunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi jangan harap kalian akan mendengar kisah-kisah masa remaja yang menyenangkan dariku.

Lalu kurasakan sebuah tangan meremas bokongku. Lagi? Aku menghela nafas dan terdiam. Sejak dulu, aku selalu mengalami hal seperti ini saat berada di kereta. Terserah, hanya bokongku, kok. Bukan masalah besar. Akan sangat melelahkan jika aku harus menendang setiap orang yang melakukan itu padaku. Lagipula hal itu bisa menarik perhatian orang banyak, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Tanganku semakin kuat menggenggam tiang, bisa kurasakan nafas laki-laki itu di tengkukku. Hah, anggap saja ini adalah rutinitas sehari-hari.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari gadis itu."

Sebuah suara yang tak asing terdengar di telingaku dan tangan itupun berhenti. Aku menengadah untuk melihat Uchiha berdiri di sana, memegang tangan si mesum yang tiba-tiba memberontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri, berlari di antara sesaknya para penumpang menuju gerbong lain. Aku tak banyak bicara. Aku hanya berdiri di sana tak peduli. Kupikir, melihat responku, Uchiha akan segera pergi. Tapi tidak. Ia masih berdiri di belakangku, tangannya ikut memegang tiang di sebelahku seolah menjadi perisai bagiku. Apa dia menunggu ucapan terima kasih? Tidak, seorang Uchiha tidak membutuhkannya. Kutatap kaca di depanku untuk menemukan wajahnya menatap ke arah lain, ekspresinya seperti biasa, datar dan dingin. Lalu kereta berhenti. Pintu terbuka, aku dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari stasiun. Kulirik jam di menara kota yang menunjuk pukul delapan. Sebelum itu, aku berbalik untuk melihat Uchiha yang kini berjalan memunggungiku dan semakin menjauh. Ia berada di sisi lain jalan tempatku berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke..." bisikku sambil menyaksikan tubuhnya menghilang di antara kerumunan.

Sejak kejadian dengan Fuyu-san sebulan lalu, aku kini memiliki pekerjaan sampingan. Membantu orang-orang yang akan pindah rumah dan mendapat bayaran untuk itu. Jadi setiap hari, setiap pulang sekolah, aku akan berkeliling kota mencari-cari keluarga yang akan pindah rumah. Melelahkan memang tapi sebanding dengan bayarannya. Ada masa-masa saat aku menerima uang 500 yen bahkan 1000 yen selama tiga hari berturut-turut, lalu hal itu berubah 180 derajat. Seperti sekarang ini, tak ada satupun keluarga yang berniat pindah rumah sampai-sampai aku tak mendapat keuntungan sama sekali.

Tapi lihat sisi positifnya. Aku bisa pulang ke rumah tepat waktu dan ayah tak lagi memukuliku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat aku telat pulang.

Kubuka pintu depan dan mengucap syukur mengetahui ayah belum tiba di rumah. Aku langsung ke kamarku, membuka lemari pakaian untuk mengambil kotak mungil yang terbuat dari kayu cedar simpananku yang kusembunyikan di balik tumpukan barang-barang bekas. Kuhitung kembali uangnya dan tersenyum. Bekerja beberapa minggu lagi, uang di tanganku ini akan cukup membawaku pergi dari Konoha. Kusimpan kembali uang itu, menguncinya, dan menutupnya rapat-rapat di dalam lemari.

Aku segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Begitu selesai, kupandangi tubuhku yang telanjang di depan cermin sambil menghitung jumlah lebam di kedua lengan serta di daerah dekat tulang rusuk kananku. Harusnya sudah sembuh karena lebam-lebam itu kudapat seminggu lalu tapi karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku mengangkat karton-karton, rasanya semakin sakit saja.

Lalu kepalaku miring ke satu sisi saat melihat pucuk kepalaku. Segaris tipis warna pirang mencuat di sana. Kubuka kotak kaca di sebelahku dan mengambil pewarna rambut dan mencibir. Dasar pewarna rambut murahan, hanya bertahan tiga bulan. Tapi sudahlah, rambut sepinggangku itu harus diwarnai kembali menjadi hitam.

Aku mencari uang dengan cara lain saat membantu mengepak barang tak lagi begitu berguna. Aku memulainya dengan menjadi tukang cuci piring di salah satu kedai, tukang bersih-bersih pada salah satu gedung kantor di pusat kota, atau bekerja di pompa bensin. Dengan sangat bangga aku pulang dengan sekotak pizza di tanganku, seikat bunga untuk ibu dan dua buah buku baru keperluan sekolahku serta BBC edisi terbatas. Jumlah uang yang kuterima tidak begitu penting bagiku. Setelah bekerja selama seminggu, pada akhir minggu aku tertidur dengan perasaan paling penting. Sementara remaja-remaja lain bermain bola atau berjalan-jalan di mal, aku menjadi remaja yang mampu mencukupi kebutuhanku sendiri.

Sulit bagiku melihat kesamaan antara diriku dan murid-murid lain di sekolah. Kebanyakan dari mereka bersikap sok hebat untuk menarik perhatian teman-teman lain. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak termasuk dalam jenis mereka. Kadang kala aku dijadikan bahan lelucon di kelas, tetapi dapat dikatakan aku tak pernah memedulikan apa yang dipikirkan teman-teman sekelasku mengenai diriku. Setiap kali mereka membanggakan liburan akhir pekan mereka, aku memikirkan cara bagaimana aku bisa menyisihkan lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk bekerja.

Suatu hari, Anko-sensei masuk kelas dan tiba-tiba memberi pertanyaan. "Selamat pagi. Kalian tampak segar hari ini. Kalau begitu Ibu ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang menjadi gerbang masuk kita ke materi kali ini."

30 wajah di kelas 2E langsung berubah suntuk. Anko menangkap ekspresi para muridnya tapi ia tak peduli.

"Siapa Presiden Amerika yang pertama?"

Sakura mengangkat tangan. "George Washington."

"Bukan," geleng Anko. "Baiklah, ada yang tahu?" Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan wajah-wajah di depannya semakin bingung dan saling melihat satu sama lain. Anko tersenyum tipis. Anak sekolah jaman sekarang, hanya tahu dari buku saja. Teknologi yang sudah secanggih ini masih digunakan untuk bermain situs jejaring sosial atau melihat situs porno. Payah. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Lalu ia berkata, "Yang bisa menjawabnya, dibebaskan dari tugas musim panas."

"Dijadikan tugas musim panas saja, Bu. Dan yang membuat _paper_-nya dengan baik tidak usah ikut ujian akhir semester," kata Kiba, siswa yang duduk di barisan tengah.

"Tidak ada penawaran." Anko berkata dengan tegas. "Apa pertanyaan ini begitu sulit?"

"Iya Bu!" jawab para murid serempak.

"Kita tidak akan masuk ke materi kalau kalian tidak menjawabnya. Masa di antara 30 kepala di kelas ini tidak ada yang tahu?" Aku menulis satu nama di bukuku dan hal itu sepertinya menarik perhatian Anko karena ia langsung bertanya, "Namikaze, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Buru-buru kujatuhkan pensilku dan menengadah pada Anko lalu menggeleng. "Tidak." Tapi sempat kudapati siswa yang duduk di sebelah kananku melirik tulisan di bukuku, membuat siswa itu mengangkat tangan dan berkata:

"Peyton Randolph."

Aku memutar kedua bola mata biruku mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya." Anko bernafas lega mengetahui salah satu muridnya tidak hanya belajar dari buku sekolah. Kemudian iapun mulai menjelaskan materi mengenai 'Amerika Serikat dalam Kumpulan Kongres'.

Aku pulang ke rumah saat malam menjelang pukul delapan setelah bekerja di salah satu kedai di pusat kota. Di ruang tamu kulihat ayah sedang duduk sambil menghitung uang di tangannya. Beberapa botol minuman keras terpasang di meja. Pada mulanya aku tidak mau tahu darimana ia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu tapi saat melihat pintu kamarku yang terbuka, perasaanku langsung tidak enak. Kutatap pintu lemari yang terbuka lebar dan kotak kayu berharga milikku ada di lantai.

Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu ternyata uang hasil kerjaku yang kusimpan di tempat yang hanya kuketahui sendiri, hilang... tidak, ayah telah mencurinya. Kemarahanku tak tertahankan lagi. Aku berlari sepanjang koridor dan menerjang pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga kami berdua terjengkang di sofa kusam yang kini terbalik. Aku tidak peduli pada rasa sakit di tubuhku. Kemarahan telah mengalahkannya.

"Kembalikan uangku! Kenapa kau mengambilnya?" Kuku-kukuku mencakar-cakar wajahnya yang tampan di bawahku.

"Naruko! Hen... apa yang, aww!" Minato berusaha melindungi wajahnya, memegangi kedua tanganku dengan kekuatan laki-lakinya. Aku kalah. Dia dengan mudah menendang perutku hingga aku terjungkal kesakitan. Ia berdiri di hadapanku seperti gunung api yang siap meledak. Bisa kulihat darah mengalir dari luka cakar yang telah kugoreskan ke wajahnya yang pucat itu. "Kau mau uangmu kembali? Tidak akan!" Ia terengah-engah sambil mengusap darah di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Sebagai seorang anak, inilah yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyenangkan orangtuamu!"

Dadaku naik turun, mataku terasa panas, urat-urat bermunculan di sekeliling wajahku. Tanganku terkepal kuat dan entah kekuatan darimana, aku berdiri dan menyambar botol di meja, memecahkannya dan mengacungkannya ke arahnya.

"Oow, oow... tunggu dulu, sayang! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan botol itu? Membunuhku?"

"Naruko! Oh, Kami! Hentikan kalian berdua!""

Aku berbalik untuk melihat ibu keluar dari kamar dan terjatuh dari kursi rodanya saat berusaha menghentikan kami. Minato rupanya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk balas menerjangku dan botol itupun terlepas dari tanganku, menggelinding ke bawah meja. Tangan Minato mendarat di wajahku, menamparku beberapa kali dan tak sengaja menggores wajahku dengan kukunya, menarik rambutku dengan kasar hingga kepalaku tersentak. Aku berusaha membebaskan diri dari tindihan tubuhnya dan berlari ke kamar. Aku tahu ia mengejarku. Bisa kudengar langkahnya yang berat dan radar kemarahan seolah menghujam hingga ke tulang sum-sumku. Tapi karena aku belum melepas kaos kaki, aku terpeleset dan jatuh tertelungkup di koridor. Lalu aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan bertubi-tubi di paha kananku membuat airmataku akhirnya jatuh juga. Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang ayah gunakan untuk memukulku, semuanya tertutup oleh kabut airmata. Aku hanya bisa menggelung tubuhku dan mengerang, melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan, berharap agar benda itu tidak mendarat di sana. Samar-samar kudengar suara ibu yang meratap memanggil namaku.

Aku berjalan tertatih memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kusadari diriku kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaian olahraga yang harus kukenakan pada jam kedua, sudah kupakai dari jam pertama. Terpaksa kulakukan untuk menutupi lebam di paha kananku akibat pukulan dari potongan kayu yang tak begitu tebal―sepertinya memang sudah disiapkan ayah untuk berjaga-jaga (tch!). Aku juga memakai band-aid di sudut kiri bibirku dan perban di bawah mataku. Kepalaku masih terasa pening. Semalam, kulihat di lantai koridor penuh dengan helai-helai rambutku yang tercerabut seukuran tangan orang dewasa.

"Naru-chan!" teriak Sakura saat melihatku mendorong pintu plexiglas. Dahinya yang lebar berkerut melihat penampilanku serta cara jalanku yang pincang. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan bertanya, "Kau habis berkelahi? Dan kenapa dengan seragammu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku sambil terus berjalan untuk menghindari gadis itu. Tapi ia masih saja mengikutiku. Tak sengaja kulirik Neji dan Sai―teman sekelasku―yang berpapasan denganku. Bagus, pasangan gay yang lain lagi di SMU Konoha. Untuk semua para gadis di sekolahku―kecuali aku tentunya―bersiaplah untuk menangis.

"Asuma-sensei akan memarahimu kalau memakai baju olahraga di kelasnya," kata gadis itu lagi membuyarkanku dari lamunan.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kubuka lokerku dan mengambil buku-buku pelajaran dan menyimpannya di tas. "Sakura..." Kusodorkan buku bersampul merah jambu yang ia pinjamkan padaku sebulan lalu. "Maaf aku baru mengembalikannya sekarang. Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia lalu _menepuk pundakku_ perlahan saat bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berdering. Saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Setiap kali aku melangkah, semua murid tertawa melihatku. Aku menjadi canggung. Kupikir itu karena pakaianku atau cara jalanku tapi saat seseorang menarik sesuatu dari punggungku dan memperlihatkannya padaku―tertulis di kertas itu: WHAT A DWEEB―mataku langsung menatap pada Sakura yang tertawa bersama Ino sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku.

Heh, aku tidak menyalahkannya. Justru kusalahkan diriku sendiri yang dengan mudahnya percaya pada Sakura yang pura-pura peduli padaku. Aku hanya berdecak dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dengan canggung, berterima kasih pada Kiba yang menarik kertas itu dari punggungku. Aku duduk di bangku yang biasa dan meringis saat harus melengkungkan kakiku―bersyukur pahaku tidak patah.

"Namikaze, kau harus ke kantorku begitu jam pelajaran ini berakhir," kata Asuma ke arahku saat jam pelajaran berakhir. Kurapikan buku-bukuku dan berjalan keluar mengikutinya. Ia mengambil duduk dan aku berdiri di depannya. Kemudian ia menyalakan rokoknya, menghisapnya sekali sebelum bertanya, "Apa kau berkelahi?"

"Tidak," gelengku. "Semalam aku baru pulang dari tempatku bekerja dan orang ini mengambil uangku. Aku berusaha mempertahankannya tapi ia malah memukulku. Aku tidak memukulnya balik."

"Kau tidak ingat siapa yang memukulmu?"

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng.

"Aku mengerti. Jika hal ini terulang lagi, melaporlah ke polisi atau ke pihak sekolah. Kami akan membantumu," kata Asuma dengan suara kebapakannya. "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

Aku mengangguk dan keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju lapangan dimana teman-teman sekelasku sedang melakukan pemanasan dipandu Gai-sensei. Melihat kedatanganku, Gai mempersilakanku bergabung―kupikir teman-teman sudah memberitahunya kalau aku bertemu sebentar dengan Asuma. Kami mengangkat tangan, merentangkannya, meletakkannya di belakang kepala sebelum membungkuk, menegak beberapa kali lalu merentangkan kaki...

"Namikaze, kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Lee yang berada di belakangku saat melihatku mengaduh kesakitan.

Aku tersenyum, sinyal kalau aku baik-baik saja. Pemanasan pun dilanjutkan dengan lari keliling lapangan tiga kali. Tapi belum sampai setengah lapangan, kakiku tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku dan aku terjatuh. Bisa kudengar Sakura mengatakan 'menyedihkan' dengan nada sinis saat berlari melewatiku. Kupaksa berdiri dan menghampiri Gai-sensei yang mengawasi dari pinggir lapangan.

"Gai-sensei, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Apa aku boleh izin ke ruang ganti?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Gai setelah menekan tombol pada stopwatch-nya. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Kurasa aku demam," jawabku pelan. Itu benar. Kupikir itu karena lebam di kakiku. Aku belum memeriksanya ke dokter, siapa tahu ada luka dalam yang tak terdeteksi. Gai lalu memegang dahiku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Panas sekali. Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan dan beristirahat di sana."

Aku berpikir sesaat saat pria berhidung lebar itu mengatakan ruang kesehatan. Lalu... "Baiklah."

"Apa kau mau aku memanggil seseorang untuk menemanimu?"

"Tidak usah."

Ini adalah kali pertama aku melewatkan kelas olahraga. Jadi, Gai langsung mengizinkanku jika aku ingin beristirahat, mengingat nilaiku di kelas ini lumayan bagus. Kubuka pintu ruang kesehatan yang ternyata kosong. Ada dua tempat tidur di dalamnya dan dipisahkan oleh tirai berwarna hijau toska. Dengan susah payah aku mengangkat tubuhku naik ke atas tempat tidur sambil melihat kiri-kanan. Tak ada seorangpun, kutarik turun celana olahragaku dan terhenyak menatap lebam di pahaku. Warna merah dan biru dengan diameter sekitar delapan senti, tergambar jelas di sana. Beberapa luka gores terukir menemani lebamku. Aku heran aku tidak pingsan saat melihatnya. Kusodokkan jari telunjukku dan akupun langsung mengerang pelan. Pada bagian yang kusodok tadi, tampak cekungan kecil yang kembali seperti semula dengan sangat lambat.

Tanpa terasa airmataku menetes. Aku tidak percaya, ini semua dilakukan oleh ayah kandungku. Kenapa, kenapa ia melakukan hal ini padaku? Apa salahku sampai aku harus menerima perlakuan seperti ini? Aku hanya menginginkan ia menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku ingin ia menjadi _ayah_. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai seorang ayah dan anak. Tetapi, seperti biasanya, aku tahu bahwa khayalan adalah mimpi sedangkan kenyataan adalah hidup. Aku pun menangis di ruang kesehatan hingga jam olahraga berakhir.

Sore itu, sepulang sekolah aku tersenyum senang saat menerima amplop dari wanita pemilik kedai tempatku bekerja. Sambil menghela nafas aku berbalik menatap jalan raya, melihat air hujan mengalir di bawah trotoar, berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam saluran pembuangan, bergabung dengan sampah-sampah di bawah tanah.

Awan hitam masih menggelayut di langit dan hujan semakin deras membuat seluruh aktifitas luar terganggu. Semakin banyak orang yang masuk kedai-kedai kopi, begitu pula orang-orang yang mencari tempat untuk berteduh meski itu di bawah atap halte sekalipun. Seluruh kendaraan rasanya berubah seperti siput. Jalan raya tampak mulai tergenang, melihat dari saluran air yang mulai memuntahkan isinya.

Jika aku suka berjudi, aku berani bertaruh suatu saat Konoha akan tergenang air.

Aku mengencangkan jaket hitamku, menahan agar dingin tidak menembus kulitku dan kembali menunggu cuaca cerah. Syukurlah, 10 menit kemudian, awan hitam berangsur-angsur digeser awan biru dan sinar matahari sore bersinar hangat membuat sisa-sisa air hujan yang tergenang membentuk embun dan membubung tinggi seperti asap.

Lalu mataku menangkap seorang bocah sedang memainkan bola basket miliknya diiringi tawanya yang ceria. Seorang wanita berjalan di sebelahnya―mungkin ibunya―tersenyum melihat keceriaan bocah laki-laki itu. Sesaat sebelum masuk ke kedai kopi tempatku berteduh tadi, bola itu terlepas dari tangan si bocah, menggelinding melewati trotoar menuju jalan raya.

Kulihat lampu merah masih menyala. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, aku berlari ke tengah jalan raya, memungut bola tersebut dan melemparkannya pada si bocah yang tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin membantunya. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupku aku membantu orang lain tanpa mengharap imbalan. Oh, aku merasa sesuatu yang tak beres akan terjadi.

Kulihat senyum di bibir bocah itu tiba-tiba terhapus saat tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke sebelah kananku. Aku berbalik untuk menemukan sebuah Ford Ranger melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahku. Aku begitu terkejut, ketakutan dan senang pada saat bersamaan hingga tak kuasa untuk bergerak.

Sesaat kurasakan tubuhku terasa ringan dan melayang kemudian langsung jatuh menghantam aspal kasar di bawahku dengan bunyi bedebam dan kecipak air yang masih menggenang. Ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kepalaku, bisa kudengar bunyi tulang seperti tanaman tebu yang dibagi dua dan rasa dingin tiba-tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhku.

Mataku yang bulat menatap nanar langit biru di atasku dan terperangah untuk sesaat. Aku tak pernah melihat langit semenakjubkan seperti sekarang ini. Cerah dan sangat bersinar. Mataku tak berkedip sedikitpun, tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mengagumi keindahannya. Aku berusaha mengangkat kedua lenganku tapi yang kudengar hanyalah bunyi 'krak' yang seperti melodi di telingaku. Aku terbatuk dan cairah kental kemerahan muncrat membasahi jaketku. Dadaku sesak, nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Lalu mendung kembali datang dan titik-titik air yang masih bergantungan di comulunimbus, jatuh menyentuh dahi, pipi, bibir, dan juga tubuhku. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap lemah, nafasku tinggal satu-satu.

Kemudian aku tersadar, waktuku akhirnya tiba juga. Dalam hati akupun berharap, jika reinkarnasi memang benar-benar ada, aku ingin terlahir kembali sebagai seorang _laki-laki_...

**TBC**

Domestic violence: kekerasan dlm rumah tangga (KDRT)

Domestic dispute: pertengkaran dlm rumah tangga

Child abuse: kekerasan thd anak

Dweeb: pathetic, menyedihkan dlm arti buruk


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** ALONE

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre:** Romance, Gender Bender

**Type: **Multichapter

**Rate: M**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto 

* * *

**ALONE**

**(chapter 3)**

Aku bermimpi. Aku sendirian, berdiri di ujung sebuah lorong yang panjang dan gelap. Di ujung sana, muncul sebuah sosok mirip bayangan, yang semakin lama bentuknya semakin jelas. _Itu Ayah._ Ia tampak berjalan ke arahku. Entah mengapa, aku cuma berdiri diam. Aku tidak bergerak; aku bahkan tidak berusaha untuk bergerak. Semakin Ayah mendekat, semakin kelihatan jelas wajahnya yang merah dan penuh kebencian. Ayah memegang pisau di tangannya yang terangkat ke atas, dengan sikapnya yang mantap dan siap menyerangku. Aku berbalik dan lari sepanjang lorong yang rasanya tak berujung itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melangkahkan kaki-kakiku secepat mungkin. Aku mencari cahaya. Aku merasa berlari terus dan terus, seperti tak berhenti. Aku mempercepat lariku ketika kulihat celah untuk menyelamatkan diri, tetapi tiba-tiba lorong itu berputar dan berbalik arah. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Ayah yang tak sedap di tengkukku. Aku juga bisa mendengar ia bernyanyi-nyanyi bahwa tak ada tempat bagiku untuk melarikan diri dan bahwa ia tak akan pernah melepaskan aku begitu saja.

Aku terputus dari mimpiku. Muka dan dadaku basah oleh keringat dingin. Tanpa sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku sudah tidak lagi dalam mimpi, aku menutupi wajahku. Setelah nafasku berangsur-angsur teratur kembali, aku terjaga dan melihat sekelilingku dengan panik.

Aku berada di sebuah kamar. Aku tidak begitu yakin di mana karena semuanya tampak gelap. Aku berusaha menggerakkan kedua lenganku tapi yang kurasakan adalah seolah ribuan jarum menusuknya. Aku merabanya dan ujung jariku mendapati selang kecil di pergelangan tanganku. Perlahan, kuangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh bagian bawah hidungku. Sebuah selang lagi bertengger di sana. Kutarik benda itu agar aku bisa menghirup oksigen lebih mudah. Aku menoleh ke arah cahaya dari sebuah monitor kecil yang tampaknya memantau detak jantungku.

Aku ada di rumah sakit.

Pelan-pelan aku menjejakkan kaki ke lantai yang dingin, tempat tidur di bawahku terdengar menjerit saat aku melakukannya. Setelah sepasang mata safir biruku terbiasa dengan kegelapan, aku pun mulai melangkah tanpa alas kaki. Aku tak menyadari jika selang di pergelangan tanganku terhubung dengan infus yang tergantung di sebelahku, akibatnya benda itu jatuh dan menimbulkan suara berisik karena beradu dengan lantai. Bunyinya terdengar sangat nyaring jadi aku langsung berjongkok dan menutupi kedua telingaku rapat-rapat. Tepat saat itu, lampu menyala, membuatku mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Oh, Kami!" Seorang suster tampak terkejut melihatku meringkuk di lantai. Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan mulutnya. Kemudian ia menekan tombol di dekat tempat tidur dan tak berapa lama, orang-orang dengan seragam putih memenuhi kamarku. Dua di antara mereka membantuku berdiri untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku tidak mengenal mereka, tak satupun. Tapi aku tak kuasa untuk menghindari mereka karena tubuhku terasa lemas. Orang-orang itu lalu berdiri mengelilingiku, menatapku dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Begitu juga aku terhadap mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian melebarkan kelopak mataku dan menyinarinya dengan senter kecil. "Kedua pupilnya normal," kata orang itu setelah melihat keadaanku. Ia lalu memeriksa nadiku dan kembali berkata, "Nadinya berdetak normal, tekanan darahnya bagus. Semuanya sempurna."

Lalu seorang wanita pirang kotor dengan mata berwarna coklat madu kemudian mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' dan bertanya, "Ini berapa?"

Dahiku berkerut. Aku menjawab, "Dua."

Si pirang kotor lalu menatap teman-temannya sambil tersenyum. "Ia baik-baik saja. Kurasa kali ini, kita telah berhasil."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Aku masih terlalu lelah untuk berpikir dan bertanya. Lalu sesuatu yang tipis terasa menembus kulitku dan kurasakan sebuah cairan mengalir di nadiku, membuatku mengantuk tak lama kemudian. 

* * *

Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul sembilan pagi. Selang-selang yang terhubung dengan tubuhku sudah dilepaskan. Aku baru saja selesai sarapan―bisa dibilang aku hampir menelan apapun makanan yang disediakan untukku karena aku merasa sangat lapar, hingga kini―saat orang-orang berjas putih itu kembali. Wanita pirang kotor yang semalam kulihat juga ada. Ia lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang diambilkan oleh... mungkin asistennya, aku tak yakin dan menatapku tak berkedip sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya sekali dan orang-orang yang bersamanya pun keluar dari ruangan, kecuali seorang gadis rambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelah pirang kotor, tampak tersenyum saat mata kami bertemu.

"Namikaze Naruko, perkenalkan namaku Tsunade," kata si pirang kotor sambil menjulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambutnya dengan canggung. "Aku adalah Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha. Apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Maaf," ujarku masih kebingungan. Aku berusaha memanggil ingatanku dan berhasil, meski kepalaku berdenyut seketika. Bola basket, aku yang berlari ke tengah jalan raya, lalu sebuah mobil menabrakku... ya, aku mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Dan itu berarti aku... tidak mati? Aku lalu tersenyum kering dan berkata, "Tidak mungkin." Kutatap kedua telapak tanganku yang utuh, lalu lenganku. Semuanya lengkap, meski beberapa luka gores tampak di sana. Kakiku juga masih ada dan bisa kugerakkan. Selain kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit, aku baik-baik saja dan tak kurang satu apapun. "Ini... aneh. Bagaimana bisa..."

"Kau mengalami koma selama tiga bulan," kata Tsunade membuatku menengadah padanya. "Saat kau di bawa ke sini, kondisimu sangat parah. Tengkorak belakangmu retak―kami harus memangkas rambutmu agar bisa menanganinya, bahu kananmu hampir lepas, pinggul kananmu patah di enam bagian. Paha kananmu mengalami keretakan tingkat tiga. Organ dalammu terutama ginjal dan paru-paru, terkena serpihan tulang retak. Luka gores di banyak tempat. Tapi kau masih hidup."

Tanganku lalu bergerak untuk memegang bahuku yang tak terasa sakit sama sekali. "Aku masih tidak mengerti. Jika kondisiku separah itu dan mengalami koma, seharusnya saat aku sadar, aku tidak seperti ini."

"Itu benar. Sejujurnya, saat kau berada di meja operasi, jantungmu sempat berhenti berdetak."

Aku meneguk ludah dan bergidik.

"Tim dokter yang menanganimu termasuk aku berusaha menghidupkanmu kembali selama 10 menit tapi tak berhasil. Akhirnya kami menghentikan operasi dan segera membawamu ke kamar mayat sambil mencari informasi tentang keluargamu..."

Aku langsung teringat ibu dan memotong perkataannya, "Ibuku. Di mana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dan-dan _ayahku_?"

"Tenanglah, Naruko." Tsunade menahan tubuhku yang ingin turun dari tempat tidur. "Jangan memikirkan hal itu dulu..."

"Aku merasa sangat sehat! Aku tahu akhirnya aku tidak mati! Lalu kenapa aku tidak diijinkan mengetahui keadaan keluargaku?" Kulihat Tsunade mendesah.

Ia lalu menjawab, "Kondisimu saat ini tidak memungkinkan dirimu untuk menerima kabar ini."

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, sinyal bahwa aku siap untuk sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi.

Tsunade pun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ibumu bunuh diri setelah mendengar kabar kalau kau mati dan ayahmu..."

"A... I-Ibu?" Aku tidak percaya akan pendengaranku. "Ma-maaf dokter. Kurasa a-ada yang salah dengan te-telingaku..."

"Tidak, Naruko. Apa yang kukatakan itu benar. Setelah kami mendapat informasi mengenai keluargamu, kami langsung menghubungi mereka untuk memberitahu jika kau telah mati. Kami tidak tahu ternyata setelah mendengar kabar itu, ibumu langsung bunuh diri. Dan ayahmu, sebulan lalu ia memang kembali ke rumahmu tapi setelah itu dia menghilang jejak sama sekali. Seandainya ibumu mau bertahan beberapa menit saja..."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa mataku tidak mengeluarkan airmata meski kupaksa. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi ibu tapi... aku tidak senang pada akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Aku seperti... kecewa. Ke mana perangai kuat dan tetap bertahan yang ia ajarkan padaku? Aku masih ada di dunia ini, sebagian besar karena dirinya. Tapi kenapa ia melakukan ini pada dirinya sendiri?

"Naruko, kau baik-baik saja? Kita akan menghentikan obrolan ini kalau kau merasa..."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja," tukasku pelan.

"Kau yakin siap mendengarnya?"

"Tidak ada masalah 'kan? Kurasa tidak ada kejadian menarik selama aku koma."

"Kau memang gadis yang beruntung, err... atau haruskah kau kupanggil sekarang dengan _pemuda_ yang beruntung?"

"APA?" Aku langsung mendelik pada Tsunade saat mendengar kata-katanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan..." Tanganku tanpa sadar memegang leherku. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat gatal di dalam hingga membuatku ingin menggaruknya. Aku berdehem beberapa kali sebelum wanita rambut hitam menuangkan segelas air putih untukku. Setelah meneguknya, sayang sekali, rasa gatal itu tetap tak hilang.

"Itu diakibatkan suaramu yang mulai berubah. Memang terasa gatal pada awalnya, tapi lama-lama kau akan terbiasa," jawab Tsunade.

"Tapi..." Bisa kudengar suaraku kini lebih berat. Aku lalu berdehem. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau adalah gadis yang tinggal di pinggiran kota dengan orangtua. Ibumu mengalami kelumpuhan dan sekarang ia sudah tiada. Ayahmu, seorang homoseksual dan suka memperlakukanmu dengan kasar. Bekas luka di pergelangan tanganmu itu, bisa dipastikan ia yang melakukannya. Informasi ini kudapatkan dari temanku yang menyelidiki dirimu saat kau koma."

Aku teringat sore itu, saat dimana Ayah pulang ke rumah dan mabuk seperti biasa. Ia marah-marah tak jelas dan langsung berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau, mengacungkannya pada Ibu. Aku segera keluar kamar saat mendengar pertengkaran mereka, terkejut saat Ayah tiba-tiba terhuyung dengan pisau mengarah langsung pada Ibu di depannya. Dengan cepat aku berlari, masuk di antara mereka untuk menghalangi pisau itu mengenai Ibu. Tangan kananku refleks terangkat untuk melindungi wajahku dan... pisau itupun mengiris pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau juga kerja sambilan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri. Kau benar-benar remaja yang kuat. Maksudku, beberapa remaja jika berada di posisimu, mungkin akan mengambil jalan pintas untuk mendapat uang atau lebih buruk lagi, bunuh diri," sambung Tsunade lagi yang mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata lalu menatapnya.

Aku belum pernah dipuji. Bahkan saat aku menang lari dalam festival olahraga di SMP-ku pun, aku tak pernah mendapatkan pujian. Mungkin sejak itu, aku tak pernah lagi berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan apapun. Dan kata-kata dokter di depanku kali ini, membuatku menyeringai lebar. Aku senang mendengarnya, lebih senang daripada saat menerima uang hasil kerjaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade lagi padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Soalnya kau langsung tertawa aneh."

Aku tahu Tsunade masih menatapku khawatir tapi aku tetap menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan perbincangan kami. Ia bilang saat aku dibawa ke kamar mayat, aku sadar saat itu juga. Kembali ke dunia fana dan langsung mengalami koma setelah itu. Hidupku yang sudah sendirian, ditambah lagi tak ada satupun keluarga lain, membuat Tsunade, yang juga merupakan Kepala Lembaga Penelitian Konoha, mengambil tubuhku untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan atas temuan baru mereka yang bersifat rahasia. Dengan mulut membuka dan menutup seperti ikan koi, aku bertanya, "Serum Kyuubi? Jadi selama aku koma, kau melakukan percobaan padaku?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Serum Kyuubi merupakan hasil penelitian kami yang sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun. Serum itu mencapai sempurna setahun lalu. Untuk mengujinya, kami mengambil beberapa sampel, yaitu hewan sebelum mencobanya pada manusia. Untuk hewan, kami berhasil. Lalu kami menggunakannya pada manusia. Beberapa temanku menawarkan diri untuk disuntikkan serum tersebut. Tapi tidak berhasil."

Aku tak berkedip, merasa resah saat bertanya, "Apa mereka mati?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak mati," jawab Tsunade sambil tertawa. Saat melihat wajahku yang belum puas ia kembali berkata dengan serius, "Mereka tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau mau tahu, gadis itu..." tunjuknya pada si rambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "... adalah orang pertama yang menawarkan tubuhnya pada kami. Sayang, tidak berhasil."

Si rambut hitam tersenyum padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku kembali pada Tsunade dan bertanya, "Di-dia aneh. Apa dia bisa bicara?"

"Tentu saja, Naruko. Shizune memang seperti itu tapi tenang saja. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya."

"Tadi kau memanggilku pemuda. Apa serum Kyuubi ini, err... mengubah kelamin seseorang?"

"Bukan hanya kelamin tapi semua struktur tubuh. Teori kami, setelah kau disuntikkan serum itu, laki-laki akan berubah menjadi perempuan dan sebaliknya. Dan hasil penelitian kami menyatakan..."

Tsunade belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat aku turun dari tempat tidur dan tergesa-gesa berlari ke toilet. Di sana, aku berdiri di depan cermin memperhatikan tubuhku. Rambutku yang dulu panjang kini dipangkas pendek. Bentuknya tidak rapi, mungkin karena aku terlalu lama berbaring, warna pirangnya bahkan telah kembali. Kucondongkan wajahku ke depan cermin dan menyipitkan mata. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kedua alisku biasa saja, sepasang mataku bisa melihat dengan jelas, hidungku berfungsi baik, bibirku bisa digerakkan. Kulitku yang tadinya berwarna pucat, kini berubah agak kecoklatan. Saat aku menelan, sebuah tonjolan kecil di leherku bergerak pelan. Kukira wajahku tetap oval tapi setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata kedua rahangku agak berubah, menjadi seperti... laki-laki. Keras dan maskulin. Namun kedua tulang pipiku yang menonjol―sebagai perempuan, aku paling menyukai bagian itu―tidak mengurangi sisi feminin wajahku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat sebuah ide. Buru-buru kuturunkan celanaku dan menatap ke bawah, kepada benda di antara selangkanganku. Kurasakan wajahku langsung memanas. Benda yang hanya kulihat di majalah BBC atau saat pelajaran Biologi itu kini menjadi milikku. Apakah ini asli? Untuk mengetahuinya, aku lalu memegangnya dengan tangan kiriku dan tiba-tiba kurasakan sensasi aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, membuatku bergetar. Aku langsung melepas benda itu.

Tsunade tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangku, ikut menatap benda milikku. "Wuah, tidak kusangka bentuknya secantik ini. Ukurannya juga sempurna. Ternyata serum itu benar-benar cocok dengan DNA-mu."

"Hei, hentikan!" ujarku saat telunjuk dokter itu menusuk-nusuk alat vitalku. Segera kupakai celanaku kembali.

"Proses berubahnya struktur tubuhmu terjadi saat kau koma. Itulah kenapa saat kau terbangun, kau sudah menjadi seorang laki-laki."

"Pantas saja," ujarku dengan mata tak beralih dari tubuhku sendiri.

"Dan serum Kyuubi yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu, memberikan efek positif padamu. Sistem regenerasi di tubuhmu meningkat tiga kali lipat. Itulah alasan kenapa tubuhmu yang menderita luka sangat parah, bisa pulih dengan sangat cepat. Tapi kurasa keinginan hidupmu yang sangat besarlah yang turut membantu penyembuhanmu."

"..."

"Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Tsunade saat mata kami bertemu di cermin.

"Aku... syok."

"Tapi wajahmu tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikannya," keluhku. "Bagiku ini sangat aneh. Aku selamat dari kecelakaan, sempat mati suri dan koma. Saat aku terbangun, aku berubah menjadi laki-laki. Ini begitu... menakjubkan," putusku kemudian.

"Mungkin kami terdengar jahat bagimu, Naruko. Mengambil kesempatan saat kau koma dan menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai kelinci percobaan. Untuk itu aku minta maaf. Tapi, mendengar semua yang telah kau lalui dalam hidupmu, membuatku bertekad untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?" Aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini dan aku yakin, begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, sesuatu yang lebih besar pasti menungguku.

Tsunade kemudian meremas pundakku dan berkata, "Keluar dari rumah sakit dan menjalani kehidupanmu sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Aku bertanya dengan lirih, "Apa aku bisa?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kami-Sama masih menyayangimu dengan memberimu kesempatan kedua. Jangan sia-siakan itu."

Mendengarnya, aku merasa diriku adalah sebuah 'produk'. Aku tidak suka dengan kata itu. Tapi melihat keadaanku yang sekarang, apa lagi yang bisa lebih baik dari ini? Aku pun menyeringai lebar dan mengucap satu kata, "_Cool_." 

* * *

Hari Jumat di penghujung bulan Agustus, saat musim panas sebentar lagi akan berakhir, aku duduk di sofa di dalam ruanganku sambil mendekap tas kertas yang tampak lusuh. Isinya adalah benda-benda milikku sesaat sebelum aku kecelakaan. Uang hasil kerjaku bahkan masih tersimpan rapi di amplopnya. Aku mendesah sambil menatap keluar, pada hujan gerimis pertama yang turun menjelang musim gugur.

"Kau siap, Naruko... err, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade mengejutkanku. Aku tak menyadari kedatangannya karena aku begitu larut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Oh, ya dan nama Naruto itu, aku yang memilihnya. Jika aku berubah menjadi laki-laki, itu berarti namaku pun harus berubah. Lalu nama Uzumaki Naruto terlintas di kepalaku. Uzumaki adalah nama keluarga ibuku dan Naruto... entahlah, aku hanya menyukainya. Lagipula bunyinya tak jauh dari kata Naruko. Selain itu, nama Naruto juga akan selalu mengingatkanku jika aku pernah menjadi seorang gadis bernama Naruko.

Karena aku sudah berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki, maka kehidupanku pun akan seperti itu. Tsunade―entah bagaimana caranya―telah mendaftarkanku dengan jenis kelamin yang baru karena Namikaze Naruko, telah dinyatakan mati karena kecelakaan. Jadi itu seperti... menghapus keberadaan Naruko di dunia. Kedengarannya memang jahat tapi... seperti yang sudah kubilang, apa lagi yang bisa lebih baik dari ini?

"Ya," jawabku lalu berdiri dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan ruanganku. Aku, yang sudah terbiasa memakai kaos serta jins, tidak masalah dengan pakaian. Hanya saja, benda yang menggantung di antara selangkanganku, membuatku sulit berjalan. Sesekali aku menarik-narik jinsku, membuat jalanku jadi terlihat aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade saat melihatku merasa tak nyaman.

"Rasanya... gatal," bisikku. Kulirik Shizune yang tertawa di sebelahku.

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa," bisik Tsunade yang juga tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

Kami masuk ke lift dan turun menuju lobi. Kusadari kalau aku tidak berada di rumah sakit Konoha melainkan di gedung Lembaga Penelitian. Kudekap tas kertasku ke dada begitu keluar dari rumah sakit dan mereka membawaku ke sebuah mobil Roll Royce. "Kau tidak ikut?" tanyaku pada sang dokter sebelum aku masuk ke mobil.

Tsunade tersenyum sambil memperbaiki jas putihnya. "Aku masih banyak pekerjaan di sini. Shizune akan menemanimu, tidak usah khawatir. Dia akan mengantarmu dengan selamat hingga ke tempat tinggal barumu. Di sana, dia akan menjelaskan mengenai apapun yang belum sempat kuberitahu padamu." Kutatap Shizune yang ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku beralih pada Tsunade dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengecup dahiku.

"Apa itu barusan?" Hidungku berkerut dan tanganku memegang dahiku. Aku tak pernah dicium oleh orang selain ibuku, apalagi wanita tua berdada besar yang berdiri di depanku itu.

"_Welcome to the manhood,_ Uzumaki Naruto," sahut Tsunade. Bisa kudengar ada nada ketulusan dalam suaranya. Aku kembali tersenyum. Setelah mengucap terima kasih pada wanita itu, mobil pun menderu meninggalkan halaman parkir gedung tersebut. Aku tak banyak bicara setelah itu. Yang kulakukan hanyalah mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, mengamati bagian-bagian kota yang kukenal baik terlewati.

Shizune membuyarkan konsentrasiku. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa melihatnya aku mengangguk pelan. "Shizune-san, bisakah kita ke distrik 5?"

"Distrik 5 itu daerah rumahmu 'kan? Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sana?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku juga masih bingung. Lalu kujawab, "Bawa saja aku ke sana."

Shizune pun mengarahkan kemudinya memasuki sebuah kompleks perumahan di daerah pinggiran. Aku seolah-olah masuk dalam perangkap waktu ketika mobil menanjaki jalan-jalan yang di kiri dan kanannya berjajar rumah-rumah dengan bentuk yang sama dengan rumahku. Aku seperti tak percaya ketika melihat betapa kecilnya rumah-rumah itu. Aku tersenyum saat mengagumi deretan pohon palem di halaman depan rumah-rumah bertingkat satu. Kini pohon-pohon palem itu tampak begitu langsing. Aku tak percaya bahwa waktu baru berlalu tiga bulan. Kuturunkan kaca pintu mobil, kupejamkan mata, lalu menghirup udara yang berkabut dan dingin.

Mobil yang kami kendarai lalu berhenti di depan rumah bercat kuning cerah yang sudah terkelupas di sana-sini. Pekarangannya pun sudah ditumbuhi semak-semak dan tanaman merambat. Daun-daun kering dari pohon milik tetangga sebelah, bertumpuk di halaman. Rumput-rumput yang mulai menghijau kini semakin tinggi. Sebuah pita kuning sebagai marka larangan untuk dilewati, terpasang di sekeliling rumah.

Kulangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Aroma dari dalam rumah tetap sama. Kuedarkan mataku ke sekeliling ruang tamu yang kosong. Sofa serta lemari-lemari sudah tak ada. Aku yakin ayah pasti telah menjualnya. Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah dan hal yang sama tampak di depan mataku. Kulirik dapur, pada piring-piring kotor yang bertumpuk di wastafel. Aku ingat di sana saat berusia 7 tahun, aku selalu membuka-tutup krannya hingga rusak. Atau mencuri _cookies_ yang disimpan di lemari makan paling atas dengan menarik kursi lalu memanjatnya.

Aku mau menangis. Tapi bukannya menangis, aku malah berlari ke kamarku. Perasaanku berubah cepat sekali. Dari senang menjadi takut apa yang bakal menimpaku kelak. Dengan bergegas kubuka semua laci pakaian―aku heran baju-bajuku masih tersimpan di sana―dan kusambar pakaian yang masih ada. Aku juga mengumpulkan semua foto yang masih terpasang, begitu juga benda-benda yang ada di kamar Ibu lalu membawanya ke halaman belakang. Aku kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mencari bahan bakar dan menemukan sekaleng penuh bensin di _basement_.

Lalu kutuang cairan itu ke atas tumpukan pakaian serta foto yang sudah kulepas dari bingkainya. Kunyalakan korek kayu yang kutemukan di dapur untuk membakar semua benda itu. Aku berdiri lama di depan kobaran api yang mulai membesar. Ada yang tergenang di pelupuk mataku, entah itu karena asap atau karena aku yang mencoba untuk melupakan semua kenangan buruk di rumah ini. Kemudian aku kembali ke kamar dan mencari koleksi komik BBC milikku. Aku menemukannya di dalam lemari lalu mengeluarkannya, menjejalkannya ke tanganku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku menyempatkan diri menikmati untuk terakhir kalinya kamar yang selama 16 tahun kupakai untuk tidur, untuk menangis, untuk bermain, dan untuk memikirkan banyak hal menyangkut hidupku. Bahkan setiap kali aku mengira bahwa duniaku akan runtuh, aku selalu merasa aman dan tenang di kamarku. Kututup pintuku pelan-pelan dan saat itu juga aku menyadari:

Apakah ada orang yang akan merindukan seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Naruko?

Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Namun satu hal yang jelas, aku akan bertahan dan berusaha semampuku. Aku pun melangkah keluar dari rumahku, mendapati Shizune yang berdiri menungguku dengan senyum hangatnya. Kemudian dalam hati kuucapkan selamat tinggal pada cahaya musim panas dan menyambut udara musim dingin serta kehidupan baruku sebagai...

Uzumaki Naruto. 

**TBC**

* * *

_Quote: I'm gladly you can forgive, only hoping as time goes, you can forget..._

_(Brand New 'The Boy Who Block His Own Shot')_

PS: Tako-neesan. Gomenasai. I've been through a lot of shit in the past few days but for now, I'm fine, perfectly fine!

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: ALONE**

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

**Type**: Multiple Chapter

**Genre**: Romance, Gender-Bender

**Rating**:** M **

**Disclaimer**: Naruto© Masashi Kisimoto

Maafkan author yang tidak becus ini karena sudah terlalu lama mengabaikan fic ini *bowed*. Itu karena saya harus mencuri-curi waktu di tengah-tengah kegiatan sekolah yang lumayan padat. Oh, mengenai review yang ingin membuat Naruto jadi cowok populer, tenang saja. Karena di chap ini saya menulis karakter Naruto menjadi seperti itu, meski kepopuleran dirinya berjalan lambat dan tentu saja berbeda dari Si Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan terima kasih u/ kawan-kawan yang telah membaca dan memberikan reviews di chap-chap sebelumnya. Maafkan saya jika belum/ tidak membalas review kalian. Ok, cukup basa-basinya. Silakan dibaca _and hope u enjoy it!_

* * *

**ALONE**

**(chapter 4)**

Ia menatapku datar, pria yang memiliki bekas luka berbentuk horizontal di batang hidungnya itu. Sesaat setelah Shizune meninggalkanku bersamanya di dalam flat salah satu apartemen yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalku. Kalaupun ia terkejut saat Shizune menceritakan semuanya mengenai diriku, ia sama sekali tak menunjukkannya. Kulihat ia membuka mulut, bersiap-siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku pun menunggu.

"Saat Tsunade menghubungiku mengenai dirimu dan serum itu, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Kini tatapannya berubah menjadi tak percaya yang kupikir seharusnya tatapan itu sudah ada sejak setengah jam lalu. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mendekap tas kertasku. Suara pria yang bernama Iruka itu rendah tapi singkat, aksennya sangat elegan dan cerdas. Ada sesuatu dalam ketenangan gaya bicaranya yang membuatku bicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Yeah, seperti yang Shizune-san bilang―mm... kau tahu 'kan?" Tanpa Shizune, tiba-tiba aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ya. Dan sekarang aku juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa," kata Iruka lagi. Aku tak bisa menebak nada dalam suaranya, apakah ia senang atau sebaliknya. "Kau, seorang pemuda yang dalam tubuhnya mengalir serum Kyubi. _Gosh_, ternyata penelitian itu benar-benar berhasil!"

"Err, yeah." Aku tersenyum gugup sambil mengangkat bahu. Lalu kulihat pria berkuncir itu berdiri sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga! Aku memang bukan tuan rumah yang baik." Kali ini wajahnya berubah 180 derajat. Dari tanpa ekspresi menjadi penuh keceriaan. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Masih terlalu pagi untukku, haha." Aku merasa terganggu dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Terdengar seakan-akan aku berpikir bahwa pria itu mencoba membuatku mabuk. Dan tawa bodoh itu. Kenapa aku selalu saja melakukannya?

"Secangkir teh? Kopi? Jus? Air? Susu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, haha," jawabku, lalu segera menyesalinya. Minuman membuatku punya sesuatu untuk dimainkan dengan tangan selama beberapa menit pertama yang canggung saat pertama kali bertemu seseorang. Selain itu, jika aku menerima tawaran tadi, pria ini akan segera pergi ke dapur hingga aku punya cukup waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan merasa nyaman dengan diriku sendiri.

Karena kesempatan itu sudah lewat, aku pun melakukan hal-hal sopan yang biasa dilakukan orang seperti melihat sekeliling rumah dan melontarkan komentar-komentar penuh kekaguman. "Wah, flat yang bagus!" Kenyataannya, flat ini didekorasi dengan cara sedemikian rupa, yang apabila aku harus menjelaskannya pada teman-teman sebayaku, aku akan menggambarkan tempat ini sebagai Apartemen Standar Orang Dewasa yang Membosankan.

Lalu aku bilang padanya kalau aku ingin beristirahat saja dan Iruka langsung mengantarku ke sebuah kamar setelah melewati koridor yang tak begitu panjang. Ia membuka sebuah pintu kayu bercat putih sembari berkata, "Ini adalah kamarmu."

Mata biruku mengerjap-ngerjap karena silau. Ruangan itu bercat putih, memantulkan cahaya matahari. Setelah mendung selama beberapa jam, akhirnya matahari bersinar cerah meski udara dingin masih melayang. Perabot dalam ruangan itu tak banyak, hanya sebuah laci pakaian yang tak begitu besar dan sebuah tempat tidur ukuran satu orang. Tapi bagiku tidak masalah, sepanjang aku masih memiliki tempat untuk tinggal.

"Ng, Naruto?" tanya Iruka sambil meremas kedua bahuku. "Kau tidak suka?"

Aku menggeleng pelan sembari melangkah masuk kamar. Kenapa harus tidak suka? Di rumah lamaku, aku memang memiliki kamar sendiri, tapi tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Dan sekarang, aku memiliki kamar sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tentu saja aku senang! Rasanya aku ingin langsung melompat naik ke atas kasur yang tampaknya sangat empuk itu tapi mengingat Iruka masih berdiri di belakangku, niat itu sebaiknya kuhentikan saja. Aku lalu berdehem sebelum berbalik padanya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum―salah satu dari banyak hal yang sulit kulakukan.

"Kenapa kalian begitu baik padaku?"

Iruka terdiam sejenak, apakah memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku, aku tak tahu. Lalu kemudian ia berkata dengan suara pelan sambil menatapku, "Karena kau unik."

Kutatap pria itu dalam diam. Unik? Sepertinya aku harus mencari kata itu dalam kamus yang berada di dalam kepalaku, tapi sayangnya aku tak menemukannya. Jadi aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah tempat tidur. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk berbaring di atasnya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Beristirahatlah," kata Iruka seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku pun menyeringai tipis saat pria itu menutup pintu dari luar. Tidur? Aku langsung melangkah menyeberangi ruangan dan naik ke atas tempat tidur sebelum melompat-lompat kegirangan di sana. Mana mungkin aku bisa tertidur setelah mengalami kejadian yang begitu menakjubkan sekaligus ajaib ini? Aku pun melompat dan terus melompat di atas kasur pegas, seakan-akan kepalaku bisa menghantam langit-langit kamar. Lalu aku menjatuhkan tubuhku begitu saja di kasur, bergoyang selama beberapa menit sebelum tertawa tanpa suara. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menikmati rasa sakit pada tubuhku, aku menikmati setiap desah nafas yang keluar dari bibirku, aku menikmati rasa sesak pada paru-paruku karena kesulitan mengambil nafas. Ya, aku menikmati semuanya!

Dan kurasa untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bisa tertawa dengan alasan yang jelas.

Lalu kudengar seruan Iruka yang mengetuk pintu dengan terburu-buru, bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja karena menurutnya ia sedang mendengar suara aneh dari kamarku. Aku menegakkan tubuh dan berdehem keras, menjawab jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi seandainya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, aku bakal tidak menjawab seperti itu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, begitu selesai sarapan, aku langsung meminta diri pada Iruka untuk mencari udara segar. Karena tidak memiliki pakaian, untuk sementara pria itu meminjamkanku pakaiannya. Jadi aku keluar dari flat memakai jaket Iruka yang berwarna biru tua dan jins yang tampak kedodoran di pinggulku. Meskipun sekarang aku adalah seorang pemuda, tubuhku tetap saja lebih kecil dari Iruka yang berusia 30 tahun itu.

Walaupun udara hari itu cerah, aku mengenakan jaket supaya aku bisa menarik tudungnya dan menyembunyikan wajahku kalau perlu. Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang akan mengenaliku sekarang tapi entah kenapa aku selalu saja punya firasat jika sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi padaku. Ya, siapa yang tahu?

Aku berjalan cepat sambil melihat kiri-kanan. Jalanan-jalanan di sekitarku didominasi oleh toko-toko, kantor-kantor baru, dan gedung yang sudah didekor. Membaca salah satu nama gedung, kusadari jika lokasi yang kudatangi kali ini tidaklah asing. Aku pernah mendatanginya saat melakukan pekerjaan membantu sebuah keluarga untuk pindah rumah. Aku berpapasan dengan kenangan lama di tiap bloknya. Toko tempat aku membeli es krim. Butik baju tempatku bekerja dulu. Kios tempat aku membeli komik.

Berjalan menjauh dari wilayah pusat pertokoan, aku mengunjungi taman favoritku. Salah satunya sekarang sudah menjadi kompleks perumahan, tapi yang lainnya masih belum berubah. Aku melihat tukang kebun mengurus sepetak bunga―si Tua Kyouya. Kyouya merupakan orang pertama dari masa lalu yang kutemui. Dia tentu saja tidak mengenalku, jadi aku bisa berjalan melewatinya dan mengamatinya dari dekat tanpa takut dikenali.

Aku kembali berjalan melewati pusat kota, melewati bank-bank, toko-toko, restoran-restoran. Aku sempat melihat kilasan wajah-wajah yang kuingat―kerani dan pelayan, beberapa pelanggan―tapi tak ada yang kukenal secara pribadi.

Aku sempat makan di sebuah kafe. Makanannya tidak terlalu enak tapi ini adalah tempat favorit Ayah. Saat berusia lima tahun, Ayah sering membawaku ke sini untuk makan camilan. Enak rasanya duduk di lingkungan familier dan memesan roti lapis, seperti dulu.

Lalu aku menengadah, menatap langit biru yang tak begitu menyilaukan, merasakan hembusan angin yang mulai menurunkan suhunya. Begitu menurunkan wajah, di pelupuk mataku, ada sosok Ayah yang tersenyum melihatku saat memesan camilan atau menghapus tetesan jus stroberi di daguku. Aku pun tersenyum pada kursi kosong di hadapanku, berharap jika momen sekilas itu benar-benar terjadi. Lalu aku kembali ke dunia nyata dan menyadari jika aku tidak―mungkin―akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria yang berperan sangat besar dalam hidupku ini.

Sebenarnya aku masih belum puas berkeliling tapi mengingat Iruka yang menungguku, aku langsung berjalan cepat kembali ke apartemen. Pintu gedung mendesis di belakangku saat aku memasuki lobi dan seorang satpam tersenyum ramah padaku. Dahiku berkerut. Menerima perlakuan seperti itu merupakan hal yang tidak biasa bagiku jadi aku membalas pria bertubuh seperti kulkas itu dengan senyum canggung dan mengangguk pelan. Uh, rasanya sulit jika harus melakukan hal itu pada setiap orang yang berpapasan denganku.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu lift yang masih menutup sambil menatap layar dengan angka-angka yang berubah setiap beberapa detik itu. Pintu lift membuka dan empat orang berpakaian kerja melangkah keluar sebelum aku masuk sendirian ke dalam kotak berjalan itu. Pintu sedikit lagi menutup saat kepalaku yang tertunduk dan mataku yang menatap ke bawah, menangkap sebuah sepatu keds hitam yang sangat bersih berada di antara celah pintu lift, mencegah benda itu untuk menutup rapat. Lalu sebuah tangan pucat melebarkan pintu tersebut dan sesosok yang membuat mataku mengerjap, masuk dan berdiri di belakangku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Kepalaku semakin tertunduk dalam, menghalangi wajahku dengan tudung jaket. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau ia tentu tidak mengenali sosokku yang sekarang tapi entah kenapa, firasat buruk kembali menerpaku. Aku jadi berpikir, apakah sosok Uchiha yang berdiri di belakangku kini, membawa hawa kegembiraan―mengingat reaksi dari para gadis saat melihatnya―ataukah hawa kematian, seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Lantai berapa?" Terdengar suara berat darinya. Oh, rupanya ia berdiri dekat dengan tombol lift. Tapi aku harus bersikap seolah aku tak mengenalnya. Dengan begitu, kurasa rasa canggungku akan segera hilang.

"Lantai 7," jawabku datar sambil mengangkat dagu dan menatap bayangan pemuda raven itu melalui dinding lift yang terbuat dari metalik. Hei, tinggi kami ternyata tak jauh berbeda. Dengan tubuhku yang sekarang, mungkin tinggiku mencapai pelipisnya. Dengan tubuhku yang sebelumnya, aku hanya setinggi pundaknya.

Hanya empat kata, tanya-jawab di antara kami, seperti biasanya. Setelah itu, tak ada apa-apa lagi. Sama saat ia memberiku sebuah band-aid, atau melindungiku dari pelecehan di kereta api. Aku memang tak seperti gadis-gadis lain, yang histeris kagum melihat sosok si bungsu Uchiha itu atau mimisan kala si raven memakai celana renang. Aku juga tidak membencinya ataupun menyukainya. Aku hanya... entahlah, aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin karena kami jarang―_sangat_―berkomunikasi seperti teman-teman sekelas pada umumnya, aku jadi tidak tahu sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Lagipula kenapa dia ada di sini, di apartemen yang telah menjadi tempat tinggal baruku, aku tak mau tahu.

Lalu pintu lift membuka. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku melangkah keluar, sekilas mendapati tatapan aneh dari si raven. Meski tubuhku menjauh darinya, aku tetap merasakan seolah punggungku dihujam ribuan pisau yang seolah berkilat di mata onyx-nya. "Aku pulang," ujarku sambil membuka pintu depan dan terhenyak melihat sepatu yang tidak asing.

Tsunade!

Membuka kedsku dengan terburu-buru, aku langsung berlari ke ruang tengah untuk menemui wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang kotor itu dan menyapanya. "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati kopinya, tersenyum cerah melihatku. Lipstik merah jambunya tampak mengkilap di bibirnya yang mungil, membuatnya semakin cantik hari itu. "Naruto," sambutnya dengan tangan terentang.

Aku ingin berlari ke dalam pelukannya tapi melihat dada besarnya menonjol keluar, aku langsung mengurungkan niat. Jadi aku berhenti selangkah di depannya dan menyeringai sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang memang gatal. "Kau mencariku?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Naruto!" Wanita itu memukul kepalaku, membuatku meringis pelan.

"Tapi kau mencariku 'kan?" tanyaku bersikeras. Kulihat wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Kami lalu duduk bersebelahan di sofa abu-abu gelap, menunggu kedatangan Iruka yang membuatkanku minuman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik."

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menatap ke dalam mata coklat madu wanita itu yang membuatku terpesona. "Syukurlah." Tsunade pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan bernafas lega. Kami lalu berbincang tentang penjelajahanku hari itu dan aku langsung merasakan kegugupan melandaku saat menyadari Tsunade mendengarkanku dengan penuh antusias. Aku tak pernah berbicara banyak pada seseorang. Jika mereka bertanya, aku hanya menanggapinya seadanya saja. Jika mereka membuang wajah dariku, itu lebih baik lagi.

Karena aku tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Aku ke sini untuk memberikan berkas-berkas ini padamu," kata Tsunade begitu obrolan tentang penjelajahan itu selesai. "Naruto? Kau dengar aku?"

Aku yang sedang menyeruput minuman hangatku, tidak mendengar wanita itu. Saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut, aku berbalik padanya dengan tatapan aneh, membuat raut wajah Tsunade berubah khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Ia meletakkan berkas-berkas di tangannya ke atas pangkuannya.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan nama itu... err, Naruto." Kuletakkan cangkirku ke atas meja sebelum mengusap pinggiran bibirku dengan punggung tangan. "Jika menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda, itu tidak masalah. Tapi aku sedang tidak menyamar. Fisikku, secara keseluruhan adalah seorang pemuda. Dan itu, uh... cukup menyulitkan."

"Oh." Suara Tsunade memelan. Masih dengan mata coklat madunya menatapku ia bertanya, "Jadi kau menyesal?"

Aku menanggapinya dengan gelengan secepat mungkin. Kulirik Iruka yang duduk di sofa tunggal tak jauh dari kami, akhirnya membuka suara setelah lama terdiam, "Lalu ada apa?"

"Aku tidak menyesal, sungguh. Hanya saja... aku harus mempelajari lagi bagaimana menjadi seorang pemuda. Cara berjalan, cara berbicara, ekspresi, bahkan-bahkan semuanya!" Kutatap Iruka dan Tsunade bergantian. Mereka tertawa. "Hei, kenapa tertawa? Apa yang lucu? Ini masalah serius, tahu!"

Tsunade berdecak pelan. Masih dengan senyuman tersungging di bibir mungilnya ia berkata, "Dengan sendirinya kau akan belajar. _Just take it easy, okay?_ Sesuatu yang tumbuh secara natural akan lebih baik daripada yang dibuat-buat."

Aku menunduk, menatap kedua ibu jariku yang bermain di atas pahaku. Aku tidak setuju dengan kalimat itu karena aku sendiri adalah artifisial mereka. Hasil eksperimen mereka. Serum Kyuubi-lah yang membuatku seperti ini, bukan alami.

"Hei, Naruto." Iruka mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, aksennya yang cerdas kembali terdengar. "Hei, nak, tatap aku." Dengan kaku kuangkat dagu untuk menatap pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang berkilat di dalam mata coklat tua-nya, membuatku bergetar. "Sekarang kau adalah seorang laki-laki. Angkat dagumu, menataplah ke depan. Jangan ragu untuk melangkahkan kakimu karena kami semua ada di sini untuk membantumu. Ingat itu."

Aku meneguk ludah. Kembali berpikir mengenai masa laluku dan mencoba menghubungkannya dengan masa kini. Ya, aku akhirnya mengerti. Aku ada di sini bukan karena tanpa alasan. Meski aku belum bisa menemukan alasan-alasan itu, aku akan menjalani kehidupanku apa adanya. "Yeah, kalian benar," jawabku sambil memaksa untuk tersenyum.

Setelah Tsunade pergi, aku kembali melihat Iruka dan bertanya, "Jadi besok aku akan bersekolah?"

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan oleh anak seumuranmu?"

"Oh." Sekolah, satu tempat yang sangat aku rindukan. Dengan memperhatikan wajah teman-teman sekolahku yang tertawa, cukup membuatku senang karena aku tahu mereka cukup beruntung daripada diriku.

Dan keesokan paginya, saat semua orang masih terlelap bersama mimpi-mimpi mereka, aku sudah menyelesaikan sarapanku dan menunggu dengan tak sabar Iruka terbangun untuk mengantarku ke sekolah. Jadi aku duduk tegak di ruang tengah, sambil sesekali menatap jam dinding yang rasanya berdetak sangat lamban. Kaki kiriku bergoyang teratur, sesekali berhenti saat terdengar suara dari dalam kamar pria brunet itu, berharap jika ia sudah terbangun. Saat jam menunjuk pukul tujuh pagi―itu berarti aku telah menunggu selama satu setengah jam―Iruka terbangun dan membuka pintu kamar. Rambutnya yang selalu diikat kini terurai, seperti rambut di iklan sampo.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Iruka sambil berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. "Wow, kau juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan?" Ia melihat roti isi yang kubuat di atas meja. Tahu jika aku sudah menunggu lama, dengan segera ia menghabiskan sarapannya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Setengah jam kemudian, kami berjalan bersama keluar dari gedung apartemen menuju sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evo milik Iruka.

Namun rasa tak sabar yang ada sebelumnya kini perlahan memudar saat mataku menatap jalan-jalan di sekelilingku. Jantungku berdegup keras seperti drum ketika mobil perak yang kami kendarai memasuki halaman parkir sebuah gedung sekolah. Persis di depanku adalah gedung sekolahku yang dulu. Kepalaku terasa sedikit lebih menegang lagi, saat dengan seksama kudengar Iruka berkata bahwa aku akan bersekolah di sini. Saat yang paling menentukan pun tiba. Wajahku menegang saat tanganku siap mendorong pintu keluar.

Dari balik kaca bisa kudengar kerumunan remaja sebayaku saling bercerita. Untuk sesaat―hanya sesaat saja―konsentrasiku buyar, ketika aku berpikir sampai seberapakah resiko yang kuambil ini mempengaruhi sikap penerimaan remaja-remaja itu terhadap diriku. Dulu mereka menggoda dan mengusili aku. Sebetulnya aku tahu bahwa mereka sejak dulu dan akan selalu menjahili aku, tapi aku toh sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil Iruka dan tidak memedulikan mereka. Begitu mobil Iruka menderu meninggalkanku, aku lalu menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan pikiran dan jantungku yang masih berdegup keras. Saat semuanya berangsur-angsur membaik, akupun melangkah dengan kepala tegak, melewati kerumunan yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk dan mendorong plexiglas yang terasa berat di tanganku. Berada di koridor, aku menghirup udara yang sangat kurindukan.

Aroma sekolah.

Ketika melihat ke sebelah kanan, kutemukan sebuah jendela di atas meja yang membentuk semacam kasir dan seorang sekretaris yang sedang menelepon. Aku menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Ya?" Resepsionis itu akhirnya bertanya.

"Hai. Aku Uzumaki... err, Naruto. Aku siswa baru di sini dan menurut kertas ini, mm..." Aku cepat-cepat menarik sebuah surat dari saku celanaku. "Aku harus menemui kepala sekolah."

Resepsionis itu mengerjap. "Kau siswa baru itu?"

"Ya," jawabku. Aku merasa aneh dengan nada suara wanita itu. Kenapa ia begitu terkejut? Kulihat resepsionis itu lalu berbicara pada seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 17 tahun dengan rambut berdiri kaku seperti paku yang sedang mengetik di komputer di belakangnya.

"Kiba, pergi dan tunjukkan padanya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu nanti."

Anak itu keluar dengan malas dari kantor lewat pintu samping, dengan acuh tak acuh memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Inuzuka Kiba―tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku sudah tahu siapa dia―lalu berjalan menuruni koridor dengan langkah cepat, membuatku berlari-lari kecil di belakang mengikutinya. Beberapa menit kemudian kami berbelok ke kanan lalu Kiba menunjuk pada tangga di sebelah kiri kami. "Ruang kepala sekolah ada di atas sana. Kami tidak diijinkan ke atas. Ada belnya, kok. Tekan saja kalau kau sudah sampai di pintu."

Ia berbalik hendak pergi tapi aku memegang lengannya untuk menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar."

"Apa?"

Langsung kulepaskan tanganku pada lengannya saat mendapati tatapan tak suka yang tampak di matanya.

"Aku... uh, tidak apa-apa." Padahal aku ingin berterima kasih atas pertolongannya saat menarik kertas yang ditempelkan di punggungku oleh Sakura. Tapi dua kata itu seolah tertahan di lidahku.

Kiba terdengar mendengus sebelum berlari pergi.

* * *

Kutatap gadis rambut merah jambu yang duduk di sebelahku sebelum membuang wajahku. _Aku benci Sakura_. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, kursi di sebelahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat kosong, membuatku harus mendudukinya. Aku lebih memilih dihukum di luar kelas daripada harus duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Jadi aku menendang kaki meja dengan sengaja untuk membuat keributan agar aku dikeluarkan dari kelas. Dan berhasil.

Bel berdering dan Asuma menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Di hari pertama bersekolah, pada jam pertama pelajaran, aku sudah mendapat detensi dari Asuma-sensei untuk mengerjakan tugas darinya selama dua hari.

Begitu jam istirahat makan siang, koridor terdengar semakin ribut dan tiada henti. Murid-murid mulai saling mengejek, mencemooh, menjerit, dan tertawa. Terdengar sekelompok anak-anak mulai bernyanyi dari kelas seni. Aku mengenali lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Apa ya, judul lagunya? _Morning Has Broken_.

Aku lalu berlari menuruni tangga, mengambil nafas dalam dan melangkah memasuki lapangan bermain. Meski merasa diriku sangat mencolok―tanpa seragam sekolah―tak ada yang memperhatikanku. Ketika aku berjalan lebih jauh lagi, aku tiba di satu lapangan bermain lain yang berbatasan dengan lapangan olahraga. Di sana aku menemukan beberapa remaja. Di satu sisi lapangan terdapat sebuah bangunan rendah dengan jendela-jendela kaca yang bisa dibuka dan ditutup dan dari sela-selanya aku dapat melihat remaja-remaja tinggi kurus tidur-tiduran di lantai, ada yang mengerjakan PR, ada yang membaca majalah-majalah populer. Aku berjalan mendekat dan membuka pintu.

Tak ada yang menoleh saat aku masuk. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian. Padahal aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Baik menjadi siswa lama atau siswa baru, aku adalah anak yang tidak termasuk dalam kelompok manapun, seseorang tanpa arah yang tak punya siapa-siapa untuk diajak bicara.

Ketika sadar mataku sudah berurai air mata, dengan malu aku berlari cepat ke sisi lapangan yang lebih tinggi, dan dari sini aku bisa duduk berlindung pada sebuah tembok dan mengamati remaja-remaja itu bergerak dari satu kelompok ke kelompok lainnya.

Beberapa meter di dekatku, kulihat seorang remaja dengan rambut merah gelap, dengan mata berbayang, bersandar sendirian pada tembok―aku mengenalnya sebagai Gaara. Beberapa kali kami mengambil kelas yang sama. Ia memegang sebuah buku dan berpura-pura membaca, tapi matanya menatap ke kejauhan, beberapa senti di atas bukunya, menerawang. Aku seolah melihat sosokku sendiri dan menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya aku harus mendatanginya dan berbicara padanya tapi apa yang harus kukatakan? Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Tidak apa-apa, kok menjadi pecundang sejati.

Tapi aku mengurungkan niat. Itu bukan urusanku. Aku lalu berbalik meninggalkan lapangan bermain dan bermaksud untuk menenangkan pikiranku di belakang gedung olahraga. Tapi begitu berbelok di sudut, langkahku langsung berhenti saat menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke, duduk berjongkok sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Tangan kirinya sesekali mendarat di bibirnya, menghisap sebatang rokok lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Si Uchiha lalu menengadah dan... hei, apa itu? Uchiha menangis? Tidak mungkin! Lalu setetes air yang mengalir di sudut matanya itu apa? Tidak mungkin berlian 'kan? Bibir remaja raven itu lalu bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu dan setetes bening kembali mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. Aku berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

Menyadari kehadiranku, ia meneleng ke kiri dan menatapku tajam, tak menyangka jika tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang menurut sebagian besar warga Konoha, tak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha. Tanpa suara tubuhnya menegak, menjatuhkan rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya dengan keds hitamnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah datar dan mata onyx yang berkilat sebelum berhenti di sebelahku.

"Lupakan apa yang kau lihat tadi," ujarnya dingin. Aku hanya berdiri kaku di sana, menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba mencerna kalimatnya barusan yang seolah menusuk hingga ke tulang sum-sumku. Aku meneguk ludah sambil mengangguk pelan dan begitu aku berbalik, sosoknya sudah tak lagi di sampingku.

Begitu jam sekolah berakhir, aku menghampiri loker baruku dan membukanya. Kosong. Itu karena aku belum mengisinya. Aku lalu menguncinya dan berbalik pergi. Saat melewati loker-loker yang lain, aku berhenti pada salah satu loker yang tak asing. Loker milik Naruko. Nomornya bahkan masih terpasang. 22. Berdiri terpaku di sana, ingin sekali aku menyentuh dan membukanya, mengambil semua barang-barang yang masih tersisa di dalamnya dan mengingat masa dimana aku tidak menjadi diriku sendiri, tanpa arah sama sekali. Tidak mempercayai siapapun kecuali diri sendiri. Dan sekarang, dengan tubuh baruku, apakah aku harus tetap seperti itu? Membangun benteng kokoh agar tak ada seorangpun yang menemukanku. Bagaikan satu benda yang terapung di lautan, berusaha untuk tak tenggelam. Retakan di aspal yang dilalui setiap orang. Sebuah bintang jatuh yang tak akan pernah terlihat.

Ya, seperti itulah kehidupanku. _The truth of my youth._

Aku mendengus pelan, berputar pada kedua kakiku dan melangkah menjauhi koridor.

"Uzumakiiiii!" Suara melengking yang berasal dari belakang mengejutkanku. Belum sempat aku menoleh, sebuah lengan tiba-tiba mendarat di tanganku, membuatku beringsut cepat untuk menghindarinya. Menyadari jika si rambut merah jambu berdiri di dekatku, aku melihatnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku tak suka, menarik kasar tanganku dari genggamannya. Kulihat wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah, menjadi sangat terluka.

"Uh, maaf karena aku tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu. Duh, gimana ya ngomongnya? Ano... di kelas tadi kau... keren sekali! Belum pernah ada yang melakukan hal seperti di kelas Asuma-sensei!" Mata hijau gadis itu tiba-tiba berbinar.

Aku mengenali tatapan itu. Sebuah binar yang langsung muncul begitu melihat kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kini, aku dengan sadar, mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Apa yang gadis bodoh ini lakukan padaku? Kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu?

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi," ujarku sambil melangkah cepat meninggalkannya.

"Eh, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha menyamai langkahku.

"Pulang," jawabku singkat, tak pernah sekalipun menoleh padanya hingga kami keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya gadis itu lagi membuatku kesal.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, gadis bodoh!" Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, kekesalan membuncah di dadaku mengingat perlakukannya terhadapku beberapa bulan lalu. Jika tidak mengingat bahwa aku juga dulunya adalah seorang gadis, sedari tadi aku sudah memukulnya. Kuperhatikan ekspresi gadis itu lagi dan kali ini bukannya merasa sakit hati, ia hanya menyeringai padaku.

"Kau keren! Belum pernah ada yang bilang seperti itu padaku, apalagi Sasuke-kun," katanya membuatku memutar sepasang mata biruku sambil mendesis keras. Kulirik mobil Iruka yang rupanya telah terparkir untuk menjemputku dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Sebagai seorang yang dulunya pernah menjadi gadis, kau cukup populer juga," kata Iruka dengan nada seperti mengejek.

"Hentikan itu," sahutku pelan. "Dan dia bukan fansku."

"Uh-huh. Kita lihat saja nanti." Iruka mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku sebelum memutar mobil untuk meninggalkan halaman parkir sekolah.

* * *

Dulu, jika aku melangkah memasuki koridor, orang-orang tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Dan sekarang, mata mereka seolah tertuju padaku. Aku sampai harus meraba punggungku, jikalau ada kertas lagi yang tertempel di sana. Tidak ada. Aku memperhatikan seragam baruku. Tidak ada yang robek atau aneh. Aku menunduk untuk melihat sepatuku yang bersih. Biasa saja. Lalu kenapa mereka semua menatapku?

Uh, ini sangat menyebalkan!

Baru saja aku akan membuka pintu lokerku, seorang gadis pirang berkuncir tiba-tiba mendatangiku. "Uzumaki! Ini kubuat untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih!" Ino, sahabat Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kado yang dibungkus warna biru padaku. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Ino tiba-tiba... oh. Aku ingat jika kemarin sore, saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar stasiun kereta api, aku telah memukul telak seorang _pervert_ yang berusaha memegang bokong seorang gadis yang ternyata Ino. Melihat si_ pervert _itu berusaha melakukan pelecehan, aku langsung teringat pada diriku sendiri dan tanpa buang waktu aku langsung menghantamnya tepat di rahangnya, membuatnya terjungkal dan tak bergerak lagi hingga polisi datang. Kurasa pria itu adalah orang yang sama yang melakukan pelecehan padaku sebelum serum Kyuubi mengalir di darahku.

Dan Ino dijuluki sebagai Ratu Gosip.

Mengacuhkan gadis itu, kubuka pintu lokerku untuk meletakkan beberapa buku dan menutupnya keras. Entah kenapa rasa sakit tiba-tiba menghampiri kepalaku, membuatnya berdenyut. Belum lagi suara Ino yang terus berbicara, seolah menusuk telingaku. Lalu tanpa berpikir aku mengambil kado dari tangannya dan menyimpannya dalam tasku. Kuharap itu bisa membuatnya segera pergi dari sisiku. Tapi tidak. Ternyata kami mengambil kelas yang sama. Kelas Anko-sensei. Sakura juga ada di sana. Sang Pangeran Es juga yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kiba. Gaara serta Lee dan oh, Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang menjadi teman dudukku.

Apa hanya perasaanku saja jika wajah si Hyuuga tiba-tiba memerah melihatku?

Aku lalu menjatuhkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Sakit memang tapi tidak kupedulikan. Oh, Kami-sama... kejadian apa lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku?

**TBC**

* * *

Maafkan saya kalau chap ini masih banyak kekurangan. Untuk itu saya membutuhkan review kalian. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini. Update-nya mungkin lama jadi bersabarlah. _Last but not least, always keep the faith..._

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** ALONE

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre:** Romance, Gender Bender

**Type: **Multichapter

**Rate: M**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Maaf. Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan karena keterlambatan update dari fic ini. Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu.

_So, here's chap 5. Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

**ALONE**

**(Chapter 5)**

Peluit milik Gai-sensei membahana di bawah kubah raksasa area kolam renang. Riuh rendah suara para murid yang mengambil kelas olahraga hari itu juga tak kalah kerasnya. Mereka tampak bersemangat karena area kolam renang dipasangi penghangat, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di luar area yang udaranya sangat dingin.

Peluit kembali ditiup oleh Gai-sensei dan seketika empat murid laki-laki melompat ke dalam kolam renang. Kiba, Lee, Neji, Kankuro. Keempatnya memang bersaing dalam kelas olahraga. Diiringi sorak-sorai dari murid-murid yang lain, keempatnya terus mengayuh lengan mereka sebanya tiga kali putaran hingga di garis akhir. Tapi sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya. Si alis tebal yang memiliki kecepatan luar biasa, Lee. "Yeah, inilah semangat masa muda!" soraknya dari dalam kolam sembari membuat huruf 'V' dengan tangan kanannya. Melihat dia seperti itu, kini dia tak ada bedanya dengan Gai-sensei. Lee seperti miniatur dari guru berhidung besar itu.

Setelah adu kecepatan selesai, Gai-sensei membebaskan para murid untuk bermain-main, sedangkan ia mengawasi dari pinggiran kolam renang. Sesekali ia menegur murid laki-laki yang mengganggu murid perempuan atau sekedar menyapa murid-muridnya yang lain. Aku sendiri? Hanya duduk di tribun memperhatikan kegiatan di bawah. Sesaat sebelum jam olahraga dimulai, aku sangat antusias bisa kembali ke area kolam renang. Aku tidak berpikir kalau ternyata kini aku harus satu ruangan ganti dengan murid laki-laki. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu mereka selesai hingga tak ada seorang pun lagi, lalu aku masuk ke sana. Meski fisikku adalah laki-laki, tapi jiwaku masih seorang perempuan. Melihat mereka bertelanjang dada atau membuka celana, membuat setiap sendi tubuhku seolah meleleh seperti mentega yang dipanaskan.

Terasa seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Gai-sensei tertawa lebar ke arahku. "Kau tidak turun?" Ia bertanya sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke kolam renang. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Turunlah," katanya pelan. "Bergabunglah bersama teman-teman barumu. Jika kau seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat banyak teman?"

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Tak pernah kudengar Gai-sensei berbicara seperti itu kepada muridnya, hingga saat ini.

"Ayolah! Sebagai anak muda, kau harus lebih bersemangat lagi!" Ia menepuk pundakku dengan sangat keras, membuat tubuhku berguncang hingga aku terbatuk pelan. Selama sepersekian detik tadi ia membuatku terpesona dengan kata-katanya namun kemudian, aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa pria seperti dia bisa menjadi guru? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau selama ini para muridnya bercerita mengenai dirinya di belakangnya?

Lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuatku bergerak pelan menjauhinya, berlari kecil menuruni tribun menuju area kolam renang. Aku melirik ke arah tribun dimana Gai-sensei masih terbahak. Rupanya ia tak sadar kalau aku sudah tak bersamanya. Aku menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kolam. Sebenarnya aku mau turun berenang tapi saat melihat tatapan seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat yang sepertinya akan menerkamku meski baru seujung jariku yang menyentuh air, niat itu kuurungkan.

Lalu, seseorang meletakkan lengannya di pundakku, membuatku meneleng untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu. Aku mendesah melihat orang itu ternyata si alis tebal. "Turunkan." Kuhentikan langkahku.

"Hm?" Lee mengangkat alisnya.

"Lenganmu. Turunkan," kataku mengulangi. Selain lengannya yang terasa berat, aku juga risih melihatnya melakukan hal itu. Oke, Lee adalah pemuda yang baik. Dia selalu menegurku, memberi ucapan selamat pagi saat kami bertemu di sekolah, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka dia datang tiba-tiba dan mencoba untuk sok akrab. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk sombong. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang menembus 'tembok' yang sedang kubangun.

"Uh, baiklah." Si alis tebal menurunkan lengannya. Bisa kutangkap ekspresi ganjil di wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli apapun yang dia pikirkan. Kulihat dia bergerak menjauhiku, menuju kerumunan lain. Aku berputar, berjalan ke arah tembok, menyandarkan punggungku di sana sambil menghela napas. Dari sini, suara-suara berisik itu tidak terlalu terdengar, membuatku senang. Tidak lagi memperhatikan mereka, aku mencoba memanggil kembali ingatanku mengenai Ayah. Aku masih bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas, meski wajah yang muncul tidak pantas untuk diingat. Dia yang hampir setiap harinya mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor untukku, memukulku sampai aku tak bisa bergerak, atau merebut uang hasil jerih payahku.

Menarik napas panjang, aku menutup mata untuk mengingat semuanya. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh kepalaku dimana pria itu pernah menarik rambutku dengan sangat keras, hingga sekarang pun aku masih bisa merasakan sakitnya. Tanganku bergerak menyusuri pahaku, tempat lebam besar itu pernah ada di sana. Seketika rasa sakit itu kembali. Lalu dadaku terasa sesak. Sakit yang kurasakan bukan hanya fisik, tapi juga hati. Setelah tersadar dari koma, aku berusaha kuat untuk melepas masa laluku dan mencoba untuk hidup sebagai Naruto. Tapi hingga sekarang, masa lalu terus menghantuiku. Tsunade pernah berkata padaku suatu hari nanti aku pasti melupakannya meski proses yang dibutuhkan mungkin berjalan lambat.

Kurasa, aku tidak akan bisa terlepas dari masa lalu jika aku belum bertemu Ayah. Aku tahu dia di luar sana, berkeliaran. Dan jika aku bertemu dengannya—aku pasti menemukannya—hanya satu hal yang akan kutanyakan padanya: "Kenapa?"

Suara peluit menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata. Jam olahraga telah berakhir. Aku segera berdiri, bersiap untuk melangkah saat gadis pirang pucat berjalan di sebelahku. Kutatap dia dan bertanya tak suka, "Apa?"

Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino, tersenyum lebar, "Salah?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, mendengus. Lalu aku mencari-cari sosok Uchiha. Ah, aku baru sadar kalau pemuda itu tak kelihatan di mana pun sedari tadi. Pantas saja Ino dan kawan-kawannya mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Tapi Sasuke ke mana, ya?

Bahuku terangkat. Untuk apa aku peduli padanya? Meski dia tak pernah bersikap kasar padaku, tetap saja kami tidak akrab. Masing-masing dari kami telah membangun tembok di sekeliling kami. Aku dengan masa laluku, Sasuke dengan masalahnya sendiri. Berdecak pelan, aku melangkah bersisian dengan Ino. Aku tahu jika para murid menatap kami berdua tapi aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Para murid laki-laki dan perempuan kemudian berjalan terpisah saat akan ke ruang ganti. Langkahku pun berhenti di depan pintu. Aku akan menunggu semuanya selesai saja. Aku mendesah lalu memutar tubuh untuk bersandar di dinding, mengetuk-ngetukkan kakiku ke lantai sambil menatap nanar area kolam renang yang sudah sepi. Tidak kusangka, si alis tebal datang entah dari mana, membuat tubuhku menegak.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Lee mengernyit ke arahku.

"Aku…" Tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus kugunakan, membuatku tidak berani menatap Lee.

"Masuklah. Sebentar lagi kelas Seni 'kan? Kalau telat, Kurenai-sensei akan menghukummu."

Aku terdiam. Kurenai adalah salah satu guru yang memberikan detensi berat jika ada muridnya yang melakukan kesalahan. Tubuhku langsung lemas dan dengan sangat-sangat-sangat terpaksa, aku mengekori Lee masuk ke ruang ganti sembari menunduk. Karena itu, hampir saja aku menabrak Chouji, murid bertubuh gempal yang bersikap baik padaku saat aku masih menjadi Naruko.

"Maaf," kataku masih dengan kepala menunduk. Terdengar dia mendengus sekali sebelum aku beringsut mencari jalan lain. Terasa sekali bahuku yang menegang saat melewati murid-murid laki-laki, bahkan dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat mereka membuka baju atau memasang handuk di pinggul mereka. Bahkan ada yang saling menegur bentuk otot dan saling mengelus otot masing-masing. Oh, Kami-sama, otak fujoshi-ku bisa meledak jika aku berlama-lama di sini.

Aku juga menangkap perbincangan mereka. Game _online_, pertandingan sepak bola semalam, komik terbaru dan yang membuat wajahku memerah, siapa cewek yang mereka bayangkan saat bermasturbasi. Dengan perasaan tak karuan, aku cepat-cepat berjalan menuju lokerku yang terletak di sudut belakang.

"Hei, Uzumaki!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Nah, semoga apa yang kupikirkan tidak terjadi. "Kau membayangkan siapa kalau sedang bermasturbasi?"

Aku berusaha untuk membuat kepalaku tetap menunduk, namun pertanyaan itu membuat kepalaku menengadah untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak aku memasuki ruang ganti. Kini, bisa kulihat dengan jelas para laki-laki di sekelilingku, beberapa di antaranya baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan yang membuatku membelalak lebar, mereka… telanjang! Yang benar saja! Apa para murid laki-laki semuanya seperti ini saat berada di ruang ganti? Mengingat para murid perempuan juga melakukan hal yang sama, kurasa hal ini bukanlah tidak mungkin.

Aku merinding, meneguk ludah saat dengan santainya mereka berjalan melewatiku. Kepalaku terasa panas, darahku bergejolak. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan hidungku.

"Kenapa kau diam, Uzumaki?" Bisa kurasakan tatapan mereka tertuju padaku, membuatku semakin gugup. Tak bisa kupungkiri jika mataku sesekali melirik ke arah para pemuda yang kini sibuk menuang _cologne_ ke tubuh mereka. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan.

"Uzumaki…" Tatapan mereka berubah aneh, beberapa dari mereka tampak melihatku dengan khawatir. Lalu Chouji menunjuk hidungku.

"Hidungmu berdarah," katanya pelan. Tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap hidungku dan bisa kurasakan cairan kental itu ada di sana. Segera kubekap mulutku sebelum berlari masuk kamar mandi. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku berteriak histeris dalam hati. Kutendang tembok yang paling dekat denganku, menyesali tingkahku di luar tadi. Tanpa suara aku berdoa semoga mereka tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku.

Kuusap hidungku lagi. Darah masih mengalir. Kubuka kran untuk membersihkan wajahku. Darah masih mengalir meski tak sebanyak tadi. Aku menghela napas panjang sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar mandi. Kosong. Kumatikan kran air untuk mendengar suara-suara di ruang ganti. Sunyi. Sepertinya mereka sudah keluar sedari tadi. Kubuka celanaku dan menggantungnya tak jauh dariku. Kran kuputar kembali lalu melangkah di bawah kucuran air. Aku menghadap tembok, menumpukan kedua tanganku di sana, membiarkan air mengalir membasahi punggungku. Uap yang dihasilkan air hangat langsung menutupi ruangan. Mataku menatap lantai, bagaimana darah yang mengalir dari hidungku menyatu dengan air yang meluncur turun, menghilang di balik saluran air. Tanpa peduli hukuman dari Kurenai-sensei yang sudah pasti diberikan padaku, kunikmati setiap milidetik kesendirianku.

Untuk hari ini, sesaat saja, aku ingin sendiri.

Kuangkat dagu, menahan napas saat menerima aliran air di wajahku. Setiap pori wajahku terasa lega dan enteng. Kepalaku terasa hangat, membiarkan setiap tetes air membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Semuanya nyaris sempurna jika saja tak ada suara langkah kaki memasuki kamar mandi, mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Siapa itu?" Aku meneleng mencari sosok itu. Tapi uap di sekelilingku membuat penglihatanku terbatas. Jadi aku menutup kran dan uap hangat berangsur-angsur menipis. Saat bisa melihat dengan jelas, kutemukan sosok pemuda berkulit pucat berdiri tak jauh dariku, membelakangiku saat air meluncur mulus di tubuhnya, Napasku tertahan, melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan santainya mengekspos tubuhnya. Para fans-nya pasti rela mati untuk berada di posisiku sekarang.

Aku berdiri di sana, menatap punggung Sasuke yang terlihat ganjil. Dia punya tato? Aku menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihat dengan jelas di antara uap yang kembali muncul dari pancuran miliknya. Bukan. Itu… bekas luka? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Tiga bulan lalu, kami masih berada dalam satu area kolam renang dan luka itu tak ada di sana. Ah, kalau memang benar itu bekas luka, pantas dia menghilang saat kelas olahraga tadi.

Karena terlalu intens melihat pemuda raven itu, aku tidak sadar kalau dia membalik tubuhnya, membuat sepasang mata batu akiknya bertemu dengan dua bola mata biru langit milikku. Sontak aku menunduk, mengalihkan mataku dari tatapannya yang seolah bisa menembus pikiranku. Aku menelan ludah. Ingin sekali aku keluar dari kamar mandi tapi entah kenapa kakiku mengkhianati keinginanku. Dengan sangat jelas kudengar kran air dimatikan serta suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan air di lantai. Jantungu kini berdegup kencang tiga kali lebih cepat, cemas memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku karena telah melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Uzumaki." Suaranya mengalir begitu dingin, membuat kamar mandi yang tadinya hangat seolah tiba-tiba membeku. Bahuku berubah kaku, napasku terdengar menderu. Kulihat sepasang kaki berhenti di hadapanku, tak berani kuangkat wajahku. Kalau kulakukan hal itu, aku akan melihat sesuatu yang terlarang bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Terdengar lagi suaranya yang datar memanggil namaku dan tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan sebuah handuk putih polos padaku. "Pakailah. Setelah itu keluar dari sini."

Kumaki diriku sendiri. Rupanya aku lupa membawa handuk. Dan itu berarti… aku menelan ludah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku tapi percuma saja. Uchiha itu telah melihatnya. Kurasakan tubuhku memanas menahan malu. Masih menunduk, kupaksa suaraku keluar, "Ka-kau sendiri?"

"Hn." Hanya itu jawabannya.

Kuraih handuk dari tangan Sasuke sebelum melingkarkannya di dadaku—ah, bukan—di pinggulku dan hal itu merupakan satu kesalahan fatal karena aku bisa merasakan Sasuke semakin tajam melihatku. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanku, aku bertanya padanya, "Kau ambil kelas Seni 'kan?" Kulihat kakinya berputar, menjauh dariku kembali ke bawah pancuran.

"Ya."

"Apa yang harus kubilang pada Kurenai-sensei?"

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Ia kembali memutar kran, membuatku akhirnya menengadah untuk sekali lagi menatap punggungnya. Itu benar bekas luka. Lebih dari satu. Dan apa yang dikatakannya tepat. Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya? Dengan perasaan tercampur aduk, kututup pintu kamar mandi dari luar dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

* * *

Aku berlari menuruni koridor menuju kelas Seni. Meskipun hal itu percuma saja karena pada akhirnya aku tetap telat, setidaknya bisa mengurangi waktu keterlambatanku dan itu berarti, hukuman yang kuterima tidak begitu berat. Aku menyeringai dengan teoriku itu. Begitu tiba di depan pintu kelas Seni, kurapikan seragamku serta menyisir dengan jemari rambutku yang masih basah sebelum mengetuk pintunya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih berpikir untuk berlaku sopan. Terdengar suara dari dalam mengijinkanku masuk. Aku melangkah untuk menemui Kurenai-sensei yang menatapku tak suka.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Tubuhku membungkuk sembari melirik para murid yang sudah lebih dulu tiba. Semuanya menatapku khawatir. Aku kembali menelan ludah.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ujar wanita bertubuh tinggi di hadapanku sambil melipat tangannya ke dada. "Ada alasan tepat agar aku tidak memberikanmu detensi?"

"A-aku…" Terdengar suara pintu kelas dibuka dan Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan tenang dan berdiri di sebelahku.

"Maaf, kami terlambat. Gai-sensei menyuruh kami untuk membersihkan kolam renang," jawabnya datar dan penuh percaya diri. Aku menoleh padanya untuk mencari tahu maksud dari alasannya tadi. Lalu aku beralih pada Kurenai-sensei.

"Ya. Setelah jam olahraga tadi, kolam renang sangat kotor. Jadi kami berdua disuruh melakukannya." Aku ikuti permainannya. Aku tahu, Kurenai tidak mungkin menghubungi Gai karena alasan seperti itu. Terdengar desahan dari wanita itu lalu menyuruh kami mengambil duduk di tempat yang masih kosong. Aku menarik napas lega, begitu pula dengan pemuda raven yang duduk di sebelahku. Kulihat segaris tipis senyuman muncul di bibirnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Karena senyumannya itu, aku jadi tahu jika wajah iblis dan malaikat hanya beda tipis.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa alasan yang digunakan tadi membuat tatapan para murid semakin tajam ke arah kami?

Di kelas Seni, kami disuruh melukis objek yang diletakkan di meja paling depan. Setiap murid memiliki kanvas serta peralatan melukis yang sudah disediakan. Objek kali ini adalah sebuah vas yang terbuat dari kaca dengan beberapa tangkai bunga daffodil di dalamnya. Bunga berwarna kuning terang itu hanya tumbuh di antara musim gugur dan musim dingin, melambangkan harapan dan penantian. Kulirik Sasuke yang kini sibuk memainkan kuasnya di atas kanvas. Dia tampak serius, hingga kerutan-kerutan di dahinya bermunculan.

Kucondongkan tubuhku sedikit ke arahnya untuk melihat hasil lukisannya yang ternyata luar biasa. Goresannya tampak sempurna di mataku, begitu juga komposisi warnanya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti seni tapi nilaiku juga tidak begitu jelek. Aku jadi berpikir, apa ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha?

"Kerjakan tugasmu, Uzumaki!" Kurenai-sensei tiba-tiba ada di sampingku dan memukul kepalaku dengan kuasnya. Tidak begitu sakit tapi cukup mengalihkan perhatian murid-murid yang lain serta Sasuke yang kini menatapku tajam. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa selain mendengus lalu melanjutkan tugasnya. Memperbaiki posisi, aku berdecak pelan, menggembungkan pipiku sebelum menggulung lengan kemejaku hingga setengah, mencelupkan kuasku ke dalam cat air berwarna hitam untuk menggoreskannya di atas kanvas.

Merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikanku, aku menoleh untuk menemukan Sasuke sedang menatapku tajam. Tidak. Dia tidak menatapku _tepat_ di mataku tapi menatapku _tepat_ di pergelangan tanganku. "Apa?" Aku ikut melirik pergelangan tangan kananku. Ada sebuah bekas luka di sana. Luka yang diakibatkan sabetan pisau yang dilakukan Ayahku secara tak sengaja. Aku kembali pada Sasuke yang tak bergeming, kuasnya bahkah berhenti di udara. Dahinya mengernyit kuat. Melihatnya, tak bisa disangkal, ia _mengenali_ bekas luka tersebut. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai luka ini kecuali Tsunade, Shizune dan beberapa orang lagi dari pusat penelitian. Aku menelan ludah. Rahangku berdenyut pasrah. Satu pemikiran melintas di kepalaku dan fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, akan membuat kehidupan baruku seketika berubah.

Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?

**TBC**

* * *

Review?**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: **ALONE**

**Characters/ Pairing**: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

**Type**: Chapter 6, Multiple Chapter

**Genre**: Romance, Shou-ai

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: If you **Don't Like** the pair, then **Don't Read**.

#

#

Dua tahun lebih nggak apdet. Rekor! Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang sudah melupakan fic ini. Maaf maaf maaf. Saya tahu hal itu nggak cukup untuk membayar penantian kalian. Saya nggak akan menyalahkan kesibukan di RL atau mood menulis serta ide yang benar-benar stuck. Really. Benar-benar stuck. Terblokir. Saya harus memikirkan ratusan plot u/ chap kali ini, membuka mata akan kejadian di sekeliling saya untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. And this is it! Inilah plot final (bukan chapter final) yang saya temukan. Terima kasih atas kesetiaan kawan-kawan untuk fic ini *bow sampai sujud* dan juga review2nya.

Enjoy it!

#

#

**ALONE**

**(Chapter 6)**

#

#

Kutatap bergantian antara pergelangan tanganku dan wajah Sasuke. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sunyinyakelas melukis membuat remaja raven itu mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Aku meneguk ludah melihat matanya memicing. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat dan aku hanya bisa berharap bel berdering segera. Tapi yang kudapatkan, Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya, memberi sentuhan terakhir pada lukisannya lalu menarik ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun—_yeah, tak sepatah kata pun. _Aku mengerjap, menatap punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu. Hanya itu? Seharusnya aku bersyukur tapi aku juga tak boleh lengah. Lagipula ini terlalu aneh bagiku. Apa dia mengenali bekas luka itu atau ada sesuatu yang lain? Aku menggeleng pelan, berharap dalam hati jika kejadian selanjutnya tidak akan terjadi seperti yang kupikirkan. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini aku bisa bernapas lega.

"Uzumaki…"

Aku menjerit, melompat dari kursiku. Lukisanku terjatuh karena tersenggol lenganku sendiri. Lee, berdiri di depanku dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku dan suaranya seperti mayat yang baru saja dibangkitkan dari kubur.

"Jeritanmu seperti anak perempuan saja," sahut Lee sambil menyodorkan ranselku.

"Uh, itu… hehehe…" Kugaruk pipi kananku sambil meraih ranselku. Aku mencoba tertawa, menghilangkan rasa kikukku. Tapi seperti biasa, tawaku tadi jadi terdengar aneh.

"Kau kenapa? Bel berdering dari tadi dan kulihat kau tidak peduli." Lee membantuku membereskan peralatan lukisku. "Kurenai-sensei bahkan sudah pergi."

"Aku… tidak apa-apa." Seringaiku muncul. Tak lama aku berjalan bersisian dengannya keluar kelas dan melihat koridor-koridor yang ramai dengan para murid. Sesekali sepasang mata biru langitku mencari-cari sosok Sakura atau Ino yang bisa menyergapku kapan saja. Maaf, tapi untuk hal yang satu itu, rasa percaya diriku meningkat dua kali lipat.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?" Lee bertanya saat ia akan berbelok ke kanan. Aku menggeleng pelan. Ia mengangguk padaku sebelum menghilang di balik tikungan.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor, aku menguap lebar. Semalam aku membaca beberapa buku pelajaran untuk menyegarkan kembali ingatanku akan mata pelajaran yang sudah kulewati. Tsunade yang tampaknya makin sibuk dengan penelitian barunya serta Iruka yang juga ikut membantunya membuat hari-hariku di apartemen menjadi agak sepi. Aku jadi semakin merindukan mereka berdua. Ish, aku menggeleng keras saat melihat pirang berkuncir berjalan mendekatiku dengan mata berbinar. Ino. Aku melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya. Sempat kudapati wajahnya berubah kecewa tapi aku tak peduli. Keselamatanku lebih utama, aku tertawa dalam hati.

Kini aku berada di natatorium, memperbaiki lengan kemejaku untuk menutupi luka di pergelangan tanganku. Aku memilih bangku di tribun paling atas dan berusaha berpikir jernih mengenai kejadian di kelas Kurenai-sensei. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku terlampau lapar untuk berpikir dan hal itu membuatku menyesal karena tidak menuruti ajakan Lee tadi. Lagipula berada di kantin bisa membuatku lebih akrab dengan murid-murid lain, bersikap normal layaknya remaja-remaja itu. Lalu aku mendesah pelan. Perlukah aku melakukannya? Ingatanku kembali melayang saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di rumahku setelah aku terbangun dari koma.

_Menyambut kehidupanku yang baru sebagai Uzumaki Naruto._

Itu tekadku. Aku tidak lupa tapi… kenapa semuanya kini terasa begitu sulit? Kakiku saat ini, masih terikat dengan masa lalu, dan bukan hal mudah untuk melepaskannya. Dan-dan… sekolah ini… teman-temanku… Hei, apa pernah mereka menjadi teman-temanku? Aarghh… Bersosialisasi itu sulit, kuakui itu. Lalu tanganku terkepal. Ya, aku akan mencobanya. Melepaskan sedikit demi sedikit rantai masa laluku. Aku di sini, berdiri hingga saat ini, bukan karena tanpa alasan.

_Kruuk…_

Aku lapar. Kubuka ranselku dan mengambil sebungkus ramen instan dan memakannya kering. Aku sedang menikmati jam tenang di sekolah saat sudut mataku menangkap sosok rambut merah yang duduk lima bangku di bawahku. Sejak kapan ia di situ? Mengherankan karena saat masuk di tempat ini, aku tidak melihat seorang pun.

Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Aku dan remaja itu memiliki persamaan. Kesepian. Err… mungkin juga tidak. Bisa jadi ia terlihat sendirian tapi belum tentu kesepian, entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu mengenalnya. Dalam hati aku bersumpah, jika besok ada yang mengajakku ke kantin, meski itu Ino sekalipun, aku akan menerimanya.

Kuhabiskan mi keringku dengan cepat, menyimpan bungkusannya di salah satu kantong ranselku dan begitu menengadah, si rambut merah tak terlihat lagi. Kulirik pintu Plexiglas yang bergoyang pelan. Rupanya ia sudah keluar.

Oh, maaf. Aku lupa memberi tahu kalau rambut merah tadi adalah Sabaku No Gaara. Dia hebat dalam pelajaran kalkulus dan merupakan saingan si Uchiha. Itu yang kudengar dari teman-teman yang mengambil kelas yang sama dengan mereka. Aku tidak begitu hebat dalam perhitungan, jadi semua pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan angka, sebisa mungkin kuhindari. Aku hanya hebat dalam tiga hal: Sejarah, Olahraga dan… Fudanshi. Mengingat yang terakhir, aku belum membaca manga-manga yaoi dalam tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Aku menghela napas panjang, menuruni tribun dan berniat keluar lewat pintu belakang yang berhubungan langsung dengan lapangan bermain. Kulihat melalui pintu kaca, hujan kembali turun dengan deras. Aku berbalik menuju pintu keluar yang lain dan saat itu kulihat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan masuk menuju area kolam renang. Mataku menyipit saat melihat tangannya menyimpan sebuah benda—yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing—ke saku celana seragamnya.

Aku terdiam. Itu kunci. Apa dia mengunci pintu masuk natatorium? Untuk apa? Agar orang lain tak bisa masuk? Karena? Aku meringis mendengar pertanyaanku sendiri bergema di kepalaku. Ayolah, Naruto! Itu bukan urusanmu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, dipastikan ia tidak melihatku. Jadi aku mematung di sudut yang agak gelap, menempel pada pintu kaca dan memperhatikannya bagaimana ia melucuti seragamnya satu persatu, menyisakan boxer-nya, sebelum melompat dengan indah ke air. Aku menelan ludah, menyadari ini adalah kedua kalinya aku mendapati Sasuke secara privat. Sekali lagi, mataku tak beralih dari tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang remaja 17 tahun memiliki tubuh sesempurna dirinya? Err… itu kalau aku mengabaikan goresan-goresan di punggungnya.

Aku melihat keluar jendela. Hujan belum berhenti dan nampaknya akan semakin deras. Aku bisa saja keluar menembus hujan tapi si Uchiha itu akan tahu kalau ia tak sendirian di tempat ini. Aku terjebak, pikirku sambil meremas ranselku. Jadi yang kulakukan adalah menunggu kegiatan Sasuke selesai.

Sudah 15 menit aku berdiri mematung saat Remaja Lelaki Yang Seperti Es itu keluar dari air—aku cukup terkejut dia tidak meleleh saat berada di dalam air—, duduk di tepi kolam renang, merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. "Ya, sensei. Aku baru saja selesai." _Sensei? _Kulihat ia terdiam sejenak, mendengar suara lawan bicaranya. Begitu ponselnya ditutup, ia berdiri, mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil sebelum memakai kembali seragamnya. Saat itulah, kugunakan kesempatanku untuk keluar dari natatorium dan berlari menembus hujan.

#

#

"Na-Naruto-kun. Ini." Sebuah handuk kecil berwarna ungu disodorkan Hinata kepadaku. Aku mengernyit melihat gadis itu, membuatnya menunduk sekali lagi. "Untuk mengeringkan rambutmu."

Aku tersenyum singkat lalu mengambil handuk kecil itu. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Kugosok handuk pemberian Hinata di kepalaku, bermaksud mengembalikannya begitu aku selesai memakainya tapi ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan berkata kalau aku boleh menyimpan handuk itu. "Oke, akan kukembalikan kalau sudah kucuci!"

Hinata menyukaiku. Hanya orang idiot yang tak bisa membacanya. Dia gadis yang baik—setidaknya dia tetap menjaga namanya dengan baik—berasal dari klan terpandang di Konoha, Hyuuga. Aku dan Hinata bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sejak SD. Tapi kami berteman begitu saja, tak ada yang spesial. Aku juga tak memperhatikannya selama tahun-tahun kemarin hingga aku menjadi murid baru dengan sosok serta nama baru. Secara garis besar dia tak pernah memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada remaja lelaki sebaya, meski dia memiliki dua sahabat lelaki, Inuzuka Kiba—secara turun temurun keluarganya berprofesi sebagai dokter hewan atau yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal semacam itu—dan Aburame Shino, yang orang tuanya merupakan kolektor serangga-serangga langka.

Gadis yang aneh, menurutku.

Aku membuka seragam sekolahku yang lembab dan menggantungnya di punggung kursi. Rambutku masih belum kering sepenuhnya. Sembari menunggu kedatangan Yamato-sensei, aku menulis-nulis di halaman paling belakang dari buku tulisku. Aku tidak memedulikan suara-suara di sekelilingku hingga aku merasa bulu tengkukku berdiri. Aku lupa jika si Uchiha ternyata duduk bersamaku di kelas Literatur. Ia baru saja masuk dengan rambut basah—aku yakin ia baru kembali dari latihan renangnya. Mengingat kejadian di natatorium tadi, aku berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Besar kayakinanku jika ia tahu kalau ada orang lain di natatorium setengah jam lalu, meski ia belum tahu siapa orang itu—mungkin. Tapi jika ia jeli, dengan mudah ia bisa menebaknya.

Begitu Yamato-sensei memasuki kelas, ia langsung menunjuk satu persatu para murid untuk membaca salah satu puisi karya Samue Daniel, _Delia_. Begitu ia menunjukku, aku berdiri dan bisa kulihat melalui sudut mataku, Sasuke melirikku saat aku mendorong kursi untuk berdiri dan mulai membacanya dengan lancar—terima kasih Kami-sama.

Satu setengah jam berikutnya kami membuat _review_ dari puisi tersebut. Tak lama bel tanda pelajaran usai, berdering keras, membuat para murid bersorak dan kursi-kursi terdorong serempak dari tempatnya. Kuraih ranselku dan memakainya lalu menggenggam jasku yang tadi berada di punggung kursi. Aku mau keluar tapi Sasuke menghalangi jalanku. Secara kebetulan, kursiku berada di dalam, berdampingan dengan dinding kelas.

"Maaf." Aku menunduk, tak baik menatap matanya. Jika menatap Medusa kau menjadi batu, dengan menatap mata Uchiha maka kau akan menjadi es batu. Percayalah. Aku bernapas lega saat tubuh itu bergeser sedikit, memberiku jalan. Tapi dia masih berdiri terlalu dekat denganku hingga sekilas rasanya aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di tengkukku. Segera aku meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan pulang ke apartemen Iruka. Hari ini dia tidak bisa menjemputku. Jadi aku melangkah menuju halte bis terdekat, mengurungkan niatku untuk naik kereta api. Bukan karena akan ketemu dengan Ino atau Sakura, tapi aku hanya malas jika harus kembali berdesakan di dalam sana.

Pukul setengah empat sore, aku menengadah ke langit dengan mata memicing. Memastikan apakah nanti malam akan turun hujan. Kabut dingin menggantung di udara sore itu meski cahaya matahari menampakkan sedikit cahayanya. Musim gugur kali ini lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan sialnya, karena seragamku masih agak lembab karena hujan tadi, aku menggigil lebih hebat dari biasanya.

Kulewati gerbang sekolah, sesekali menunduk melihat bagaimana genangan-genangan air memantulkan bayanganku. Aku bergerak sebanyak mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang mulai merambati tiap persendianku sembari memikirkan beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk membeli sebuah syal atau jaket baru. Sebenarnya aku bisa memintanya pada Iruka, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Jadi yang kulakukan sekarang adalah memakai jasku, menyembunyikan kedua tanganku di sakunya dan setengah berlari menuju halte. Tak lama, bis yang mengantarku menuju apartemen Iruka tiba dan aku segera naik, memilih tempat duduk di bagian depan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakiku. Udara di dalam bis tidak sedingin di luar, tapi rasa dingin itu seolah mengikutiku ke mana saja. Dan aku sadar kenapa rasa dingin itu tak kunjung menghilang, ternyata Uchiha ikut naik di bis yang sama denganku. Bagus, kedua bola mataku berputar gerah. Tapi aku memutuskan berhenti memikirkan remaja es itu. Kukeluarkan tanganku dari saku, saling menggosokkan telapak tangan untuk menjaganya tetap hangat. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menghampiri pelupuk mataku membuatku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tak boleh tertidur di saat seperti ini.

Lalu aku turun di pemberhentian berikutnya. Dari halte ini, aku bisa melihat gedung apartemen Iruka yang hanya berjarak satu blok. Kembali menghadapi udara dingin, aku melangkah di trotoar dan tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menutupi kepalaku. Kakiku langsung berhenti bergerak. Tanganku dengan sadar meraba benda itu. Sebuah jas. Jas seragam sekolahku. Bukan. Jas seragam sekolah si Uchiha. Ada aroma yang tak asing menyeruak dari jas hitam tersebut. Seperti aroma bluberi yang menyatu dengan embun pagi.

Aku menengadah dan menemukan Sasuke berjalan di depanku hanya mengenakan kemeja dan sebuah syal biru tua. Sejenak aku teringat pada kejadian setelah insiden di kereta api, di mana ia langsung pergi dan membiarkanku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. "U-Uchiha-san!" Aku mengejarnya.

"Harus kau kembalikan besok pagi," ujarnya datar tanpa berbalik ke arahku, sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan kalimat. Jadi yang kulakukan adalah terpaksa mengekorinya, dengan jasnya yang masih menutupi kepalaku.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Hanya deru kendaraan dan suara-suara orang berbincang yang menemani kami. Aku tetap berjalan di belakangnya dengan canggung, menatap punggungnya yang bergetar menahan dingin. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Ia tak perlu melakukannya karena gedung apartemen sudah dekat. Aku juga masih bisa menahan dingin dalam suhu rendah seperti ini. Tapi seperti biasa, aku hanya diam.

Kami memasuki gedung apartemen—aku baru menyadari ternyata kami tinggal di gedung yang sama—dan petugas keamanan gedung kembali menyapaku dengan ramah. Kali ini aku berhasil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift dan aku tak mengikutinya. Langkahku berhenti di depan pintu lift dan ia sama sekali tak menatapku. Sepasang mata hitamnya melihat ke arah lain. Bibirnya juga tak berkata apa-apa, bahasa tubuhnya bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda mengajakku masuk ke dalam kotak metalik itu. Jadi aku berhenti. Berdiri canggung di luar sambil menatapnya hingga pintu lift tertutup.

#

#

Aku membuat telur orak-arik untuk makan malamku kali ini, menikmatinya sendiri. Tadinya aku berpikir untuk membuat dua porsi tapi Iruka menghubungiku kalau ia tidak pulang malam ini. Selesai makan malam aku mencuci piring, menyikat wastafel dapur yang agak berlumut. Apartemen Orang Dewasa dan Lajang apakah semuanya seperti ini? Aku tersenyum melihat hasil kerjaku. Kemudian aku masuk kamar dan membuka-buka buku pelajaranku. Setelah 20 menit berkutat dengan buku, aku bangkit dari kursi belajar, menunduk untuk mengambil sebuah karton dari bawah tempat tidur dan membukanya. _What a life!_ Koleksi majalah dan komik yaoi-ku, akhirnya kubaca juga. Yah, meski sudah hapal jalan ceritanya di luar kepala. Puas dengan bacaan senggangku, aku menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar yang bercat putih.

"Uzumaki Naruto," gumamku. "Uzumaki. Ibu. Kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Mataku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan perih. "Jika kau masih hidup apa kau akan mengenaliku?" Mataku terpejam, dadaku terasa sesak, tenggorokanku tercekat. Ada satu masa di mana aku meluapkan emosiku di kamar kecilku di rumah lama. Dan sampai sekarang, hal itu tidak pernah berubah. Aku tahu ada Iruka, Tsunade atau Shizune. Tapi mereka sibuk dengan urusan di laboratorium—meski aku yakin mereka tidak akan lepas tangan terhadapku. Tapi kurasa, kamar tidur adalah satu-satunya pendengar yang paling baik untukku.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku membiarkan pipiku basah karena mengingat Ibu. Yang jelas, aku jatuh tertidur setelahnya dan bersumpah jika esok pagi mataku pasti bengkak.

#

#

Aku bangun pukul setengah enam pagi, menyiapkan sarapan dengan membuat roti isi. Tak lupa aku mengeluarkan seragamku dan jas Sasuke dari mesin pengering. Saat berjalan ke kamar mandi, kudapati pintu kamar Iruka terbuka. Dia sudah pulang rupanya. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari dalam. Kurasa subuh tadi dia tiba di flat dan langsung tertidur tanpa mengganti baju.

Aku sudah memakai seragam lengkap, merapikan kembali dasiku sebelum menulis pesan tentang pakaian di mesin pengering serta sarapan roti isi di meja makan. Aku menempelkannya di pintu kulkas untuk pria brunet yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Iruka-san, sebaiknya kau harus segera mencari seorang istri, aku tertawa dalam hati.

Kutepuk-tepuk pipi dan kedua mataku untuk mengurangi bengkaknya. Akan terlihat aneh jika orang-orang melihatku seperti tampak habis menangis semalaman—itu benar, sih—karena aku adalah seorang laki-laki sekarang. Saat bengkaknya sudah berkurang, aku beralih pada jas Uchiha yang kubungkus dengan kertas koran lalu memasukkannya ke tas ranselku. Sebelum pergi aku mengaduk-aduk laci pakaian dan menemukan sebuah syal merah gelap yang tampak lusuh lalu melingkarkannya ke leherku.

"Aku pergi!" teriakku pada Iruka, tak peduli apa ia mendengarku atau tidak. Aku berjalan dengan santai sambil melirik jam di atas pintu lift. Kurang 10 menit jam tujuh. Sekolah dimulai pukul 7.15, jadi tak akan ada masalah keterlambatan. Pintu lift membuka dan aku kembali berdesakan di dalam bersama dengan orang-orang berpakaian kerja.

Aku harus melewati lobi menuju pintu keluar gedung dan saat itulah kulihat sosok si raven sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja resepsionis. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari kehadiranku karena tatapannya langsung mengarah padaku.

"Jasku?" Tanpa basa-basi ia bertanya.

"Oh, ini." Secepat mungkin aku keluarkan bungkusan koran dari ranselku dan memberikan benda itu padanya. Kulihat dahinya mengernyit. "Sudah kering, tenang saja."

Ia membuka bungkusan di tangannya, membuang kertas koran ke tempat sampah sebelum memakai jasnya. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ? Mau ketinggalan bis?"

"Eh?" Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Sasuke mengajakku ke sekolah bersama? Aku menyipit. Jangan-jangan dia sengaja meminjamkan jasnya padaku kemarin sore itu agar dia memiliki alasan yang akan digunakannya seperti saat ini?

Kembali aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Perasaanku tidak enak. Apa dia mencoba mendekatiku dengan tujuan menguak rahasiaku? Apa dia sudah curiga? Keuntungan untuk dia apa? Kubiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di kepalaku hingga kami tiba di sekolah. Syukurlah, empat jam pertama pelajaran, aku tidak mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya. Dan tersenyumlah, karena jam istirahat pertama, aku memasuki kantin, bergabung dengan Lee, Kiba serta Chouji. Aku senang atas reaksi penerimaan mereka terhadapku. Meski rasa canggung masih menyelimuti, aku mencoba membunuhnya dengan ikut arus percakapan mereka. Aku harus beradaptasi, senatural mungkin. Karena aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung dua jam. Menjelang pergantian jam pelajaran, perutku mendadak mual, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalamnya. Rasanya sungguh tak nyaman hingga aku harus meminta izin pada Asuma-sensei agar bisa beristirahat sejenak di ruang kesehatan. Sambil memegangi perutku yang bergejolak—rasanya pun tak ingin buang air besar—aku berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan yang ternyata tak terkunci. Kukira aku sendirian. Ternyata di sana, ada Sasuke—lagi-lagi dia—sedang berbaring menelungkup tanpa kemeja.

Aku mendengus pelan melihatnya berada di mana saja. Sampai aku berpikir apakah ada tempat yang bisa kudatangi tanpa menjumpai dirinya sedikit pun? Melangkah pelan, kulonggarkan dasi kemejaku dan naik ke tempat tidur. Melihat punggungnya yang naik turun dengan teratur, kuduga ia sedang tertidur. Hampir saja aku menarik tirai hijau toska yang memisahkan kami saat kuperhatikan kembali punggungnya yang penuh goresan-goresan seperti bekas luka.

Aku menduga ia tak ikut kelas renang kemarin karena punggungnya seperti itu. Apa jadinya jika para fans-nya tahu? Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan bekas-bekas luka itu. Simpati? Turut bersedih? Kecewa?

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri di sebelahnya. Aku memberanikan diri menyentuh punggungnya dengan ujung-ujung jariku yang gemetar. Bekas luka itu timbul dan terasa kasar. Berwarna coklat kemerahan yang tertoreh jelas di kulitnya yang pucat. Jantungku berdegup kencang, tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi rasa penasaranku begitu kuat hingga aku mengabaikan segalanya.

"Kau suka melihatnya?" Suara dingin itu menggema di telingaku. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku dengan tatapan matanya yang sekelam malam.

"Se-sejak kapan kau bangun?" Aku berseru, menarik tanganku cepat-cepat.

"Sejak tadi." Ia tak melepaskan matanya dari wajahku, membuatku tertunduk malu.

"Maaf." Aku berjalan mundur, kembali ke tempat tidurku.

"Kau juga punya 'kan?" Sasuke masih menelungkup, namun kali ini kedua lengannya menopang sisi kiri kepalanya, masih menatapku.

"Apa?" Aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bekas luka di pergelangan tanganmu." Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, seperti biasa. Sialan kau, Uchiha. Aku duduk kaku di tepi tempat tidur, tak menjawabnya. Ia kembali bertanya, "Kurasa kita mengalami hal yang sama, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku menoleh padanya, tak mengerti. Jangan bilang kalau kau juga hasil eksperimen serum Kyubi, Sasuke! Namun jawaban berikutnya cukup membuatku syok.

"Aku mengalaminya sejak sekolah dasar. Sejak Ayahku meninggal, Ibuku menjadi tak terkontrol dan meluapkan amarahnya padaku."

Aku memejamkan mata mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku, Uchiha?" bisikku.

"Karena kita memiliki gelombang yang sama." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Kami duduk berhadapan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kami pahami satu sama lain. Namun di sisi lain, kami tampak berusaha mencari jawaban di kedalaman benak masing-masing.

"Gelombang?" Aku tak berkedip saat menatapnya. Rahangku berkedut tak teratur, menunggu jawaban meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kesepian," sahut Sasuke yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Aku mendengus pelan. Kesepian. Apakah persepsi setiap orang tentang kesepian adalah sama? Apa hanya karena bekas luka yang sama, kau menganggap kita sama, Sasuke? Kenapa kau tak coba bertanya pada Gaara? Atau bertanya padaku saat aku masih menjadi Namikaze Naruko?

Aku menarik napas panjang yang terasa sangat berat untuk mengisi paru-paruku. Aku menyadari masa-masa saat aku menjadi Namikaze Naruko, yang sangat tertutup dan benar-benar membangun tembok tinggi di sekelilingku. Bukan dengan maksud agar tak ada siapapun yang bisa mendekatiku. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa orang yang berani memanjat tembok tinggi itu dan membebaskanku.

Sasuke. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san," ujarku kemudian dengan suara berat. "Ayo kita berteman. Jika pertemanan kita bisa menghilangkan kesepian kita satu sama lain." Kuulurkan jari kelingking tangan kananku. Cara kuno tapi masih ampuh hingga sekarang.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh padaku dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke satu sisi, kelingking kanannya ikut terulur dan kami menautkannya.

Teman.

#

**TBC**

#

Review?


End file.
